


New Kid

by GrabNGoFics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crying, Developing Relationship, Exchange Student George, Feelings Realization, George has communication issues, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of KarlNapity, Mentions of Skephalo, Possible Eventual Smut, Protective Dream, Self-Discovery, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Shy GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, football player dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrabNGoFics/pseuds/GrabNGoFics
Summary: New exchange students come into Dream's class. What happens when he gets partnered with one of them for a group project?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 173
Kudos: 363





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> All of them are in their senior and 18+ for plot reasons. Also apologies for the errors I just write these for fun

Dream slumped against the cold brick wall, waiting for the first-period bell. “Dude, did you hear about the exchange students we’re getting? Foreign babes!” Sapnap elbowed his side. Dream rolled his eyes, “Yeah they’ll just looove you, Hey Mamas!” He mocked his friend. “I don’t talk like that!” Sapnap defended. Before Dream could respond the bell rang. He groaned, he hated the first period. Nobody should be forced to have math so early in the morning. 

He had overheard talk of the new students all day. Girls fawning over the accents, boys getting jealous of all the attention the new guys were getting. He wondered if he’d have a class with one of these new guys. Not that he cared, he just wanted to see what all the hype was about. He was comfortable in his sexuality to admit when a dude was hot. It was completely normal. 

Eventually, lunch rolled around. He met up with his group at his usual table. Sap, Karl, Bad, Skeppy, Ant, and Velvet. Those were their nicknames of course, well except for Karl. Most of them were on the football team together. “Dude the way these chicks are acting about these new guys is no good. How are we ever gonna get any pussy!” Sapnap complained. “Language!” Bad flicked Sapnap’s forehead. 

“Like you’d get any normally ” Dream joked back. “Oh, he’s popping off!” Karl shouted. “I had a class with one earlier, poor dude was so uncomfortable,” said Ant. “Man gets surrounded by women for just having an accent! Gosh, he has it so hard” Sapnap rolled his eyes. “Maybe he's gay, new school. He might not be out” Skeppy thought. “Maybe, I mean he looked kinda.. ugh I don’t wanna be mean but twink-ish?”? Ant explained. 

Dream tried to make a mental image in his head. He stopped himself, he was straight. He shouldn’t be picturing that. Lunch eventually came to end, Dream made his way towards his second to last class of the day. English, one of his favorite classes. The teacher had a soft spot for him, being the football captain's wife. The class itself was very small, with only a couple of students.

Dream sat down at his desk, tapping his pencil wildly. A pale thin boy entered the room. “Ah yes George Davidson, hmm let’s have you sit next to Clay. Over there, green hoodie” she pointed. Dream looked at the man approaching him up and down. George sat, looking at the floor. “Hey, names Dream, you?” Dream stuck out his hand. 

“Oh no at I in the wrong seat, she said next to Clay? George slightly panicked. “Oh no sorry, Dream’s a nickname. You’re in the right place” he assured, hand still awkwardly extended. George shook the hand “George” he nodded. “You liking it here?” Dream asked. “Honestly it’s been a little exhausting” George admitted. Dream shot him an understanding smile. 

“Alright, class listen up!” The teacher snapped his fingers, drawing attention to the front of the class. “We’re starting a new project. Two people are to read a book together. You’ll individually analyze what you think the book means. This is to show how two people can interpret a novel in different ways.” She looked down at a clipboard in her hands, assigning partners. “Clay you can work with George, help him feel more welcomed.” 

The two looked at each other, George looked almost nervous. She handed out the books. Dream took a glance at the description quickly. A tragic love story. “This is gonna be an awkward read” Dream thought to himself. The groups got situated in their pairs. “So... you got a number yet, so we can um talk about the project?” Dream asked. Why was he so awkward asking? 

“Yeah sure,” he grabbed a piece of notebook paper to write down his number. Dream texted a quick “hi :)”. “Got it” he mumbled. “So, when are free to read?” George asked. Dream thought for a moment. “I have football practice most school nights, you free this weekend?” Rethinking his schedule in his mind. 

“Oo a football player are we? And yeah I’m free this weekend” George asked a little taken back. “Yeah um.. the quarterback” Dream bragged slightly. George’s eyes flicked up in down, eyeing up his body. Dream coughed awkwardly, bringing back George’s attention. Before another word could be let out the bell rang. “So um.. I’ll text you” George gripped his backpack. “Yeah, anytime” Dream tried not to sound too excited. 

Last class of the day, gym. He never really had to try too hard in gym, being the quarterback gave him little privileges. Once in the locker room, he noticed the boy behind him. George. George had gym with him. Why was his heart beating faster? “Hello again” George kept his eyes to the floor as he spoke. 

“Sup man, you ok?” George still kept his eyes to the floor. “I- I can’t change in front of everybody” he gripped his drawstring bag tightly. Dream placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Here uh, change behind me. I’ll make sure no one looks at ya” Dream extended his limbs. George was shorter and tinier than Dream. His torso practically hid the boy entirely. He faced his back towards George. 

“Thanks” he whispered. He tapped Dream’s shoulder when he was done. Sapnap rounded the corner. “Dream, the fuck you doin?” He questioned. It looks like Dream was cornering the boy. “Forget Sap, what’re we doing today?” He didn’t want to embarrass George. “Coach looks tired, so I’m guessing we’re running laps”  
Sapnap groaned. 

George stood there awkwardly as the two spoke. “So you gonna introduced the boy you were cornering?” Sap teased. “Ummm George” George extended his hand. “Oh, your one of those brits everyone’s fawning over. How numbers you collected today huh?” Sapnap raised an eyebrow. “Sap, don’t be weird” Dream elbowed his side. 

“One number” George shrugged. “You dog, gonna corrupt the innocent girls of this establishment” Sap fake overreacted. “It wasn’t a-“ “ALRIGHT MEN OUTSIDE” Coach’s coaxed roared throughout the locker room. They made their way outside, George looked very out of place with the boys he stood next to. Compared to Dream and Sap he was very little. It didn’t help that the rest of the class consisted of sports team members. 

He was very what Ant described as “twinkish”. “Alright boys, laps.” a groan emitted from the crowd. “I don’t want to hear it, go” Coach grumbled. 

Dream didn’t mind laps, sure they were annoying but he loved the rush of the first mile. Halfway through his second lap, he noticed the boy he was approaching. George was going very slow, his face beet red. His feet looked so heavy. Dream slowed his own pace as he approached. “George, you feelin alright?” George’s breathed heavily. “I- I- don’t worry about me. Keep running.” He looked like he was about to drop at any minute. 

“If you’re still dead by the time I finish my fourth lap, your walking with me.” George nodded, Dream went back to his run. He was done very quickly, coming back up to George again. “Alright, cmon stop pushing too much” Dream tapped his shoulders. “Why the fuck are you all so fast” George groaned. “Do you not work out, like at all?” George stuck out his lanky arms, “What do you think? I’m a computer programmer, not a quarterback!”

“You like computers?” Dream smiled. “Yeah, I code for um... I code Minecraft mods” George sounded a little embarrassed. “Oh dude no way, I love Minecraft!” He beamed. George met Dream’s happy eyes, “You do?” Dream punched forward into the air, “Fuck yeah! I’m a speedrunner!” He bragged again. (Fucking Leos). “Look like we’re going to get along then” George laughed. Dream was taken back a moment. He liked that laugh way too much. 

“Here I was worried I’d have to awkwardly talk to you for a project and never again. You’re pretty cool Dream” George rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah whatever, I dunno why all the guys are acting so weird. Have chicks really been all over you today?” Dream felt a tinge of unsure jealousy. “Kind of? But I know it’s the accent and they want to check me off their bucket list. It’s frustrating.” George huffed. “Sounds like it, you don’t sound the type though. No offense.” “None taken” George retorted. 

The school day was nearing its end, Dream could tell by the field was being cast in a slight shadow. “Coach can we go in early to get water?” Dream called out. Coach chucked Dream the keys “Yeah yeah whatever kid”. “Score!” Dream swung the key around his finger. “George comes with, you can get changed while nobodies around. “Th-thanks” he smiled. Dream did as he said, grabbing a drink as George redressed in his school clothes. Just in time, we were perfectly dressed just as the rest of the class came in. A small office was on the side of the locker room. Dream tossed the key onto the Coach’s desk. Perks of being the favorite. 

—————————————

Dream was getting ready for football practice, carefully putting on his safety gear. “The fuck dude, you ignored me all through gym?” Sap pushed his side. “Oof sorry dude. Did you see George though? Little guy looked like he was on the brink of death.” Dream rolled his eyes at Sapnap’s jealousy. “We have to partner together for an English project l, gotta at least get to know them a little bit” Dream shrugged. “Did you meet one of the new guys?” Bad asked as he turned into the locker room. “Which one?” Ant added. 

“I dunno I’ve only met George. Brown hair, pale, tiny?” Dream described. “Yeah Dream wouldn’t leave him alone” Sap teased. “Ooo Dream, do you have something to tell us?” Ant teased back. “Fuck off, I was being nice” Dream flipped his friends off as walked away to the exit. 

Practice went just as normal. He could go without his friends' comments, but that’s just who they are. After practice he made his way home, enjoying the radio on his drive. Once he pulled into the driveway his phone buzzed. 

George : Hi :]  
Dream : Hey!   
George : Are you out of practice yet?  
Dream: Yeah, just got home. Do you need something?  
George : I was just wondering if you wanted to idk play Minecraft together. You ever play bedwars? :]  
Dream: Yeah send me your discord :)

He called George. “Hey!” “Hello!” George greeted back. What’s your ign, I’ll send you a party invites.” “GeorgeNotFound” he answered. Dream sent the invite, “Well it looks like I’ve found you.” George snickered “shuddup” he mumbled. Dream sent them into a doubles game. Dream was slightly surprised at George’s skill. They had played a few rounds, winning 3. 

“Clay dinner!” His sister banged on his door. “Ugh sorry I gotta go. Bye dude”. “Farewell Dream” George said weirdly formal. Dream wheezed lightly as he left the call. He thought of the good times he had today as he ate his dinners. He liked talking to George. He had only known him for a day, but it felt like years already. 

Dream always outwardly friendly, he was usually more careful when picking friends. George just had this vibe to him. That night after dinner, he settled into his sheets. George was still in his mind. This was a little weird for Dream. Sure he loves his friends, but it had been all day. 

When he closed his eyes, he saw the light outline of his small frame. Dream has felt this feeling a long time ago. He couldn’t place a name to it. He quickly drifted off to his slumber, his brain full of sweet thoughts.


	2. Something Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any errors again.

Dream : Hey meet Sapnap and I in the hallway near the cafeteria before school. It’s where we stand before class.  
George : Sure :] 

George arrived a little late, “Dream!” He waved over. “Hey, dude! Yo Sap, George plays Minecraft too. We should all play together sometime.” Sapnap nodded. “Dream you should’ve invited him to Bedwars last night” George smiled, kind of inviting Sapnap to the next session. “He wanted you all to yourself, you British treasure” Sap joked. 

Before Dream could defend himself the ill-time bell rang. The fucking bell, always ringing at a plot convenient times. He texted George the period before lunch, he wanted George at his table. At lunch, Dream sat in between Sapnap and George. George awkwardly introduced himself to the rest of the friend group. Bad quickly added George to their group chat. The last messages in the chat were highly inappropriate memes Karl and Sap were sending back in forth. 

“Ahhh! Language you two other people use this chat!” Bad roared. “What’s wrong with joking about gay porn Bad? Stop being homophobic” Karl fake offends. “I literally have a boyfriend!” Bad scrambled. Skeppy laughed, patting Bad’s hair. “Babe, I didn’t know you hated me” he teased. Bad responded in an agitated growl. 

George was smiling at the friend group’s dynamic. He was having trouble speaking up himself, but it was nice to be apart of something. George was still a little shy eating in front of people, but he knew it would get better. George looked left to Dream, their eyes met. Dream had been staring at him. His cheeks dusted a slight pink. Why was Dream staring? Did he have something on his face? 

George couldn’t really tell what color Dream’s eyes were. From the context, he had to guess they were green. He had nice eyes, that felt a little weird for him to admit. Dream was a good looking dude. His wavy blonde hair kept falling into his face. He’d watch attentively as he used his large fingers to brush it back. Just for the hair to fall back to the same places. His attention turned from his face to his hands. 

His hands were very large, certainly larger than George’s. He looked down at his own hand, the to Dream’s to compare. He kept thinking as he watched Dream type away at his phone. A couple of seconds later he watched a notification pop onto his screen. 

Dream : You feeling ok? :)

George : Yeah sorry I’m just quiet :]

Dream : Just want to make sure you weren’t uncomfortable

George : Thanks that's sweet :]

Dream : <3 (no homo, don’t worry I’m wearing socks)

George exhaled a small laugh. He playfully kicked Dream’s ankle next to him. He liked how considerate Dream was. He was really good at reading people’s vibes. “So George did you text that girl you told me about yesterday?” Sap smirked. “Girl?” George was very confused. “Yeah, you said you got a number yesterday, who was it?” Sapnap pressed on. 

“It was Dream. I never said it was a girl” George laughed with his words. “Bullshit I’ve seen so many girls approach the other guys!” Sapnap pointed a finger in his face. “Well I don’t have the confidence they do! Can’t really get numbers if I refuse to talk to them.” He folded his arms in on himself. 

“Dude do you have to be insecure about? You’re a good lookin dude.” Dream didn’t look up from his phone. 

George : Thanks, sorry I suck at accepting compliments :]

Dream : It’s true. 

George looked away embarrassed. Bad noticed how the two were typing and reacting at the same time. He remained quiet but noted the exchange. After lunch, the two walked to English together. Today they had to start reading their books. Their desks scooted the closet together. 

Dream’s shoulder brushed his own. Their arms touching when somebody had to turn the page. No need to read more into it, just two bros reading a book together. Dream was getting very invested in the story. His facial expression changed depending on the story. It was kinda adorable. The giant man getting so emotionally involved in words on a page. George read faster than Dream, he watched him a little while waiting to turn to the page. 

Something about sharing a book felt very intimate. The main character of the story was going through his emotions. The main plot of the book was of a man struggling with his sexuality while the world falls apart around him. George found it ironic. 

George had been struggling with the same problem for a while. He was most definitely sure he was gay. Some of the things he thought so regularly were definitely not straight. Like earlier, ogling I’ve Dream. He didn’t like Dream, he couldn’t. Dream was straight. Just because a guy is nice to you, doesn’t mean he’s into you. 

George was getting lost in his thoughts instead of reading. “George” he didn’t hear the whisper. “George” he didn’t hear it again. Dream shook George’s shoulder, “Hey, you with me man?” 

George jumped back to attention. “Yeah sorry, just got lost.” He was a little embarrassed. “Hey that’s ok, just let me know when you’re done” he patted George’s shoulder, tilting the book towards George more. He felt a little bit of pressure to read faster. He tapped Dream’s hand, indicating to turn the page. 

After they finished the chapter they stopped. It would suck for the bell to interrupt right in the middle of a page. “It’s a good book” Dream tapped at the cover. “Mhm,” he agreed. “Ugh I really don’t want to go to gym” George groaned. “Oh you’ll be ok” Dream smirked. “At least you don’t have practice after school” Dream poked at George’s scrawny arm. 

“Why anybody would choose to exercise. I do not know.” “It’s more of the social aspect than the actual game” Dream explained. “Exercise and social situations? You mean hell?” George yawned lightly at the end of his sentence. “Don’t get tired now, I doubt we’re running laps again. You’ll actually have to sport today.” 

“Can’t I’m sick” George plopped his head down onto the desk. “Oh no, you’re not. A little excise isn’t gonna kill you.” “Yes, it will!” He whined back. The bell rang throughout the room, slightly scaring George. George’s mood had changed to very bothered. He very much wasn’t a fan of gym. 

Dream stood back turned to George again, blocking him as he changed. “Why do you hate it so much?” Dream wondered. “You all are so... yknow. Strong or bigger” he whispered. He’d be dead if anybody else heard his insecurities. Why was that? “Dream bent down to George’s ear. “But you look so cute.” George’s breathe hitched. “Ooo you’re going red” he continued to tease. George quickly whipped out his phone. 

George : Compliments :[

“Right sorry” Dream apologized. Sapnap rounded the corner, his cheeks dusted red. A dark mark was deepening on his neck. “Sap, what the hell! You didn’t have that at lunch” Dream poked the mark. Sapnap hissed, immediately covering his neck with his hand. “Fuck, I told them not to so high” he groaned. “Dude! Who?” Dream forwarded. “I can’t say, they’d kill me.”

“Don’t tell Bad please, he’ll figure it out immediately” Sap begged. “Well, then you better find a way to hide it before practice.” Snap’s eyes widened. “I am not going to practice. Bad’s got this fucking 8th sense where he just knows everything.” 

“It’s just a hickey dude, he wouldn’t clown you on it.” “EVERBODY TO THE SOCCER FIELD!” Coach roared. “Footballs not too bad” George shrugged. “Football” Dream said back mocking his accent. “I refuse to call it SOCKeeerrr.” George put on a very exaggerated American accent. George struggled slightly with his warmups, but he refused to let Dream know. 

George was surprisingly pretty good a soccer. Well not compared to the actual team members in the class, but George was having fun. By the end of class, he was breathing very heavily, but he didn’t care.

“Holy shit George, you went hard today”. Dream smacked his back. George stumbled slightly, “Y-eah”. They made their way back inside the locker room. “Bedwars tonight?” George asked as he changed behind Dream. Dream laughed slightly. “That would sound so bad out of context. ‘Bed’ ‘Wars” he chuckled. 

George grabbed Dream’s shoulder, “yes or no?” “Aw, not how could I say no to that face.” George hit his shoulder, “stop it”. “I’ll text you when I get home Georgie” Dream chuckled. 

Dream kept his promise, shooting George an “I’m home, gonna catch a shower. Call you after” message. That night they also invited Sapnap to the call. It was nice having them together. Dream’s had gotten himself a quick dinner so he could continue on playing. They went deep into the night. “Dream it’s getting late, cmon let’s tuck in” George yawned. “Only if you tuck in with me,” Dream said without thought. 

“Dude, what the hell? You definitely need sleep” Sapnap had already exited the game. “Oh well, I guess I’m going to be cold. Night” Dream left.

George : Night Dream, try not to dream of me too much ;]

Dream : Oh I’ll try 

Dream set his phone onto his bedside table with a thud. He liked playing with George. Is this all it was? Was it all just playing? Of course, it was, Dream was straight. He was straight?


	3. Living the Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any errors.

The rest of the week went on without any major change. He had his lunch with his friends, continuing to tease George through text. He read their book together every day, noting down what they read for the essay. George had been doing better in gym, he still changed behind Dream’s body. Dream went to football practice as usual. 

George was supposed to be coming over sometime Saturday to work on the project. On Thursday Dream asked to change the meeting. “Hey, I was thinking, what if I drove you to my place on Friday? We can head over after Friday's practice, you could uh sleepover? That is if you want to” Dream whispered while George was trying to read. “Ooo I get to watch you practice?” he whispered back. 

“I guess so, don’t be weird” Dream slightly blushed. Blushed? Yeah, that was something new. He and George had become very comfortable ‘flirting’ with each other. George will still opt to text if around people. It all felt so secretive, but it was still all jokes of course. 

“Sounds good, now shut up and let me read” George poked at Dream’s side. Dream rolled his eyes, bringing them back to the page.   
————————-

George watched in awe as he waited for Dream to get out of practice. It was mesmerizing the way he moved. He did find it a bit odd that only Dream was catching his attention. His other friends were on the field, they should be catching his eye too. He knew he had a big soft spot for Dream, almost annoying. As soon as practice wrapped up, Dream made a quick jog over to George. “I’m gonna get changed, meet me in the parking lot.” George nodded, making his way out from the bleachers. 

George waited, the cold air nipped aggressively at his nose. He smiled lightly at the sight of the blonde emerging from the school building. “Alrighty, Georgie” Dream lead George to his car. Dream’s car was nice, very clean. “It was nice watching you play” George complimented. “Mmhmm, you like to watch” Dream rubbed a joking hand up George’s thigh. “DREAM!” George jumped out of his skin, pushing off Dream’s hand. 

Dream wheezed at the reaction. “You go red so easily” he spoke in between wheezes. “If you’re going to be like that the whole time I might as well go home” George fake pouted. Dream pulled the car out of the space, “Oh no too late I’m already driving”.

George was very impressed by Dream’s home. It felt too good for him to step foot in. The pair were greeted immediately by Dream’s mom. She was a very friendly woman. Dream excused themselves, guiding George to his bedroom. George’s eyes went wide at Dream’s setup. “Dude your setup! Mind if I take a look?” He looked like an excited child. “Sure dude, mind if I grab a shower? I went a little hard a practice today” Dream groaned at his sore muscles. “It’s your house Dream, go shower” George turned his attention back to the setup. 

Dream had a bathroom that connected to his room. He left George alone in the bedroom. George carefully examined the computer. Computers were really George’s thing. He was fascinated with how the parts clicked together. It all just made so much sense in his brain. 

George sat comfortably in Dream’s gaming chair. Satisfied with the good look he got from the set up, he scrolled on his phone waiting for Dream. Not a minute later a pair of strong damp arms hooked around his front. His wet hair was dripping onto George. He knew he should’ve jumped away from the touch, but he didn’t want to. “Hmm? Not running away?” Dream whispered hotly into his ear. 

“You’re not moving away” George mumbled back. “Well well, backtalk?” Dream furthered his teasing. He expected Dream to pull back in a fit of wheezes any moment. Dream did not pull back. George’s cheeks flushed deeper. “You get so worked up it’s adorable” Dream twirled a piece of George’s hair. “Dreeaaam this doesn’t look like working on a group project. You're on the verge of feeling me up.” George wiggled out of Dream’s grasp. 

“You seriously want to work on that right now?” Dream cocked an eyebrow. “No” George couldn’t describe how he felt right now. He had known Dream for less than a week. Why did George get special treatment? “Why are you always touching me Dreamie?” Georgie pushed. “Well, now I have you all to myself” Dream buried his face into George’s hair.

George quickly stood up from the chair. The reality of the last few minutes sat in. “You ok?” Dream tried to joke, but his expression was of concern. “Yeah uh, you know. I’ve never had a friend be so affectionate?” He explained. “Sorry is it too much?” 

“I just don’t know how to react” George fiddled with his sleeves. “Oh, so you do like it?” Dream moved closer. A wide grin painted Dream’s face. The tension was suffocating. “I haven’t seen you do this so Sapnap” George looked at the floor. “You’re not Sapnap” Dream loomed over George. 

George looked up, his eyes darting across Dream’s face. Closer, George felt a need to be closer. The loud knock roared through the room. George jumped away from Dream. “Boys do you want anything to eat?” His mother’s voice spoke from behind the door. George looked for Dream to answer. Dream opened the door, “Can we order a pizza?” “Of course order what you want. Not too expensive ok? Order one for me and your sister while you're at it.” 

“Thank you!” Dream roared as his mother left. “You got a pizza preference?” Dream asked as he opens his phone to call. “I like pepperoni I guess” he shrugged. Dream proceeded to order 2 stuffed crust pizzas. “How do you just do that?” Dream looked at George confused, “Do what?” George pointed at the phone. “You just ordered pizza like it was nothing.” “Yeah?” “You have no social fear, like at all.” Dream broke out into a fit of wheezes. 

“Hey, don’t laugh! You know how I am with talking to people” George fake pouted. “You can talk to me, well sometimes. I guess you do text what you can’t say.” Dream’s voice quickly dipped. “You’re just teasing because you’re hungry” George sighed. “Yeah..... hungry for you” he couldn’t finish the sentence without laughing. 

Soon the pizza came, thankfully shutting Dream up. George was keeping the war in his mind at bay. What was happening before they were interrupted. Stop it, George, he’s just fucking with you. Dream’s straight. George... you’re straight? He tried thinking of all the girl crushes he’d had, coming back frustratingly with an empty list. He just felt a need to be closer to Dream. 

George looked up from his pizza, meeting Dream’s watching eyes. “Stop looking at me, I’m eating” he grumbled. “Don’t be so nervous Georgie” he felt a hand creep up his knee. George closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “What are you doing?”

“I’m not too sure myself” Dream whispered in his ear. George shuddered. “Should I stop?” He stopped moving his hands. George took a moment. “Please don’t stop” his voice wavered on begging. Their lips moved closer and closer. Dream cupped the side of George’s face. 

“George!” What? “GEORGE!” George shook awake, finding himself in Dream’s gaming chair. George ghosted his tired fingers over his lips. Dream stood at his side, ruffling his wet hair with a towel. “You fell asleep while I was in the shower” Dream laughed lightly. “You were smiling, what were you dreaming about?” Dream sat down on his bed. 

“Oh y’know just dreaming of Dream” he wasn’t lying. “Aw maybe I shouldn’t have woken you up then” he set down the towel after drying his hair. “Don’t flatter yourself too much” George turned the chair towards Dream. “I’m hurt” Dream dramatical clutched at the fabric above his chest. 

“So what’re we gonna do?” George kicked his legs back and forth. “We’re going to have hardcore sex obviously” Dream jested. “With socks on?” George continued. “Of course, I’m a gentlemen aren’t I?” “Sure, but like what actually?” 

“Well we’re supposed to do our project, but that’s boring as fuck.” “Hey! I like the book” George defended. “It is, but it feels more of a like in school thing” Dream explained. “I get it” George smiled lightly. Dream wanted to spend time with him. “This is like the first time we’ve had the chance to talk while it’s just us” Dream kept his eyes on George. 

“I mean we’ve talked in English but it’s been like a contained whispered” Dream explained further. The pair continued talking for hours into the night. “Do you miss England?” The boys were now laying next to each other platonically on the bed. “I miss my family, weather not so much.” 

“What’s the weather like over there?” “Raining and dark most days, summer suck.”

“Summers doing to suck more here you know?” “Yeah but you guys have proper air conditioning at least!” George liked all the questions he was being asked. Most of the time Dream did all the talking, now he could open up. It was just him and Dream, as it should be. As it should be? 

“You falling asleep again, your eyes are getting all droopy.” Dream leaned toward and brushed the hair out of George’s eyes. “Little bit” George mumbled. “Did you bring a change of clothes, be uncomfortable to sleep in your jeans?” 

George pressed his hands to his eyes, “Dammit I forgot!” Dream got up from the bed, “They’ll be too big on you, but you can wear a pair of mine.” Dream grabbed a pair of grey plaid PJ pants from his drawer. George took the pants, “Thanks..” George went into the bathroom to change.

The pants were almost too loose on him, he tripped at the length. Curse Dream’s tallness. He came out of the bathroom, trying desperately not to trip. “Ha shortie” Dream teased as George laid back down. “Shuddup” he kicked Dream’s leg lightly. “Hey, I need those legs” Dream pouted out his lower lip. 

“They’re too tall, it’s not fair” George kicked up his own legs. The excess fabric swung. “Aw, but if you were taller I would be able to make fun of you so easily” Dream snickered. “That’s not true, there’s plenty of things.” “Like what?” “I’m not giving you material, are you crazy?” Dream broke out into his iconic wheeze again. “You’re a kettle Dream.” “That sounded so British.” “Well I am British” George shook his head fake annoyed. 

At some point, they both had fallen asleep. Their backs facing together, occasionally their feet touched. George secretly hoped to go back to his earlier dream.


	4. Lovely Outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for errors

Dream began to stir, clinging to the warmth in front of him. It was so warm. He felt the need to protect whatever he was holding. It was small, weaker than himself. Whatever it was, it’s hair was fluffy. “D-ream?” The warmth spoke. Dream strengthened his grip. It had to be closer to him. 

He felt the warmth try to wiggle out of his grasp. “Shh don’t go” Dream mumbled. “Dream wake up you’re crushing me” it spoke. Dream was brought out of his tired protective state. He slowly crept his eyelids open. He was met by a view of the prettiest hair he’d ever seen. The hair belonged to a very pale man. George, this was George.

Dream wake up, you’re cuddling George. “Dream?” Dream fully opened his eyes. “George?” He mumbled. “Yes, it’s me, now why are you snuggling me to death?” George wiggled again. “I- I dunno” he felt a little embarrassed. “You still haven’t let goooo” George lightly sang his words. “Do I have to?” He grumbled. 

“Who knew you get so cuddly when you’re sleepy?” George laughed. “So warm” he nestled his nose back into the hair. He kissed the back of George’s neck lovingly. “Did you just?” George burned red, making him even warmer. “Mmlvyou” Dream mumbled. “What was that?” George wouldn’t get an answer today. Dream was already asleep again. 

Once Dream was back in deep sleep, George managed to escape the grasp. He rubbed the back of his neck. Dream had kissed it, kissed him. He couldn’t read into it further, Dream was just sleep delirious. As George got up from the bed, he felt lost at the vacancy of touch. This was nice, but he knew it wouldn’t further. His heart fluttered as he remembered Dream’s pants hugged his hips. 

He was reminded as he had forgotten the length of the pants. He slipped, crashing loudly to the floor. The noise of the crash awoke Dream quickly. “George are you ok?” George embarrassingly shoved his face down on the carpet. “I- I slipped. I’m fine.” George got up, trying to roll up the pant legs. 

“You ok though?” Dream placed a hand on George’s shoulder. “Yeah, egos a bit bruised though.” “Did you want me to bruise something else?” George glared at Dream. “You’re such an idiot.”

They spend the rest of their morning joking around and playing video games. Dream was showing George some of his own coding projects. George had remained in Dream’s pants, he just had to be careful not to trip again. Around noon Dream lead him to the kitchen. George felt nervous asking for something to eat. He wasn’t sure why, he always felt that when visiting somebody. 

“Hungry?” Dream asked as he opened the fridge. George nodded. “Whatcha want?” George fidgeted with his sleeves, “I dunno.” “Ok uh... shit we don’t have any good food” Dream groaned. 

“How about we go get dressed, we can go grab lunch” Dream suggested. George frowned a little bit, he’d have to ditch the pants Dream had him borrow. “Ok,” George agreed. His jeans felt so constricting compared to the sleep pants. He felt a little scummy having to go out in yesterday’s clothes. 

George turned around so Dream could change. Even in gym class, he’d do this. He’d always felt compelled to take a peek, but he never would. He’d just have to imagine for now. The most he’d ever seen was when Dream would lift his shirt up to wipe off sweat, his abs slightly exposed. 

Suddenly George felt two arms snake around his waist. Dream’s chin rested down onto his shoulder. “Why do you look away, Georgie?” He sang into his ear. George surprisingly leaned back into the touch. “Why do you always want to be touching me?” Dream was a little taken back by George’s clap back. “Why don’t you pull away?” “That wasn’t an answer Dream” George raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t answer my question either” Dream licked up George’s ear. 

George jumped back with a yelp. He swiped the spit off his ear. “What is wrong with you?!” George’s face flushed. Dream wheezed, clinging to the wall for support. “Let’s just get some food” Dream wiped a tear from his eye. He had laughed too hard. “Well, we’d be able to if you could keep your hands off me for two seconds” George scoffed. 

“Oh come on” Dream rolled his eyes as he reached for his keys. 

————————-

George settled himself down in the passenger seat. “Where are you taking me?” George asked. “Only the finest of the of establishments” Dream said as he pulled into a cafe parking lot. “Dream I’m all gross I can’t go in there!” George huffed annoyingly. “I thought you were going to take me to McDonald’s or something, not a nice place.” Dream rolled his eyes. 

“Oh you look fine, cmon” Dream unbuckled his seatbelt. “I can’t Dream” he folded his arms. Dream got out of the car and rounded to George’s side. He opened the door, immediately unhooking George’s seatbelt. “Out Georgie” Dream tried to coax him out. George groaned, swinging his legs out of the car. “Baby done with his tantrum?” Dream shut the car door for George.

Dream asked for a table for two. They were seated quickly at a nice booth. “It’s like we’re on a date” Dream smiled as he looked through the menu. “If we’re on a date then I am very underdressed.” “Be better if you were undressed” Dream audibly mumbled so only George would hear. George took out his phone.

George : Says the man that cuddled me all night, you’re such a simp :]

“I what?” Dream looked up from the menu. Dream reflected back on the morning. He was hit with the realization. That wasn’t a dream, he had actually been cuddling George. “Holy shit I thought that was dream, my bad man” he half apologized. 

George : No your Dream :]

Dream let out a stifled wheeze. “What’s up with that smiley face you always use?” “Hey, I like it!” George defended. “So what’re thinking? To eat that is?” Dream had already decided on his order, placing his menu to the side. “Ugh, I think I’ll just get a sandwich” George folded his menu. “You sure dude? The burgers a really good here, get some meat on your bones” Dream poked George’s slender wrist. 

“But they look expensive” George squirmed. “I’m buying man, get a burger” Dream handed George his menu back. “Ok” George took a look again. When it came time to order he got nervous again. “I- I’ll have a plain cheeseburger” he stuttered through. He was a little proud that he was able to order himself. Usually, he’d make his parents order for him. 

Dream sent George a soft smile. It didn’t take long for their food to arrive. Dream was right, those burgers were damn good. Dream kept kicking his feet from under the table. “You’re like a big child” George made fun. “So you think I’m big?” George made a fake face in disgust. “You’re freakishly tall” he half complimented. 

“So now that I bought you lunch can we sleep together?” George nearly choked on his food. “W-what?” Dream wheezed again. Of course, of course, he was just fucking with him. That’s the one thing George hated about Dream. At this point he was more than sure he had feelings for Dream. His heart would flutter with every stupid remark. His face went red so easily. He hated being played with like a little toy. Well.... he didn’t hate it entirely.

“So what time were you thinking of going home?” Dream asked between bites. “I dunno, I uh live alone here. So it’s not like I’ve got a family that needs me home soon.” Dream was surprised a little “alone? Like completely alone?” George nodded. “Yeah, my parents help me pay for a little apartment.” “Dude we could’ve hung at yours! All alone quality time” Dream winked.

“No, my place is very much a wreck” George panicked. Soon the waiter came over with the bill, Dream took it immediately. “At least let me leave a tip” George attempted to grab the bill. Dream held the bill above his head. “Hey! No, I said I’d get it!” Dream quickly wrote in the tip and held onto it for dear life. George attempted to grab it again but was effortlessly defeated. 

He leaned back grumpily into the booth. “You’re mood changes so quickly” Dream giggled. “You just get to me I guess” George shrugged. 

Once back in the car, Dream paused before starting to drive again. “Hey uh, sorry if I tease you too much. If I make you uncomfortable- “You don’t!” George interrupted. “I like when you- it’s ok really” he began word vomiting. “You like it when I tease you?” George looked away. 

“George, look at me” Dream cupped George’s hand, “please?” He wanted to, god he wanted to look. His head couldn’t move. His vision blurred slightly. ‘Dammit not now, please not now’ George thought. “I can’t” George mumbled. With his words, a single tear broke. 

He turned his head further away. Shit, how could he be crying now? This was not happening. A dream, another dream. It had to be. George went to breathe, a choked sob came out in replacement. 

“George..” Dream rubbed George’s knuckles. “Can, can you type it out?” Dream cooed. George took a moment before nodding slowly. He angled his phone away from Dream, as for him to not see the drafts of his typing. 

George is typing ......


	5. Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for Errors

Dream waited patiently, he rubbed George’s knee in support.

Ding

George : Can you stop touching me I can’t think 

“Oh, yeah sorry” Dream moved away. 

Ding

George : I’m not sure how to do this, can we not do this here?

“Yeah, we can just chill in my room. Anything you need” Dream put the car in drive. 

“Thanks Dream” he whispered. George looked back at Dream, his eyes were slightly red from the tears. The sight nearly broke Dream’s heart. Dream made sure to drive extra safe back home. He had a suspicion of how George was feeling. He couldn’t worry about his own suspicion now. He had to make sure George was ok.  
——————-

Dream led George back up to his room. George’s body was visibly tenser. He motioned for George to sit on the bed with him. George did, but he kept his distance. He began typing again. 

Ding 

George : Promise you won’t hate me?

Ding

George : please

“George it can’t be that bad. I don’t think I could hate you if I tried” Dream responded. 

Ding

George : I don’t know to respond sometimes when you tell me things 

Dream waited patiently for the next ding. It never came, he watched as George’s fingers ceased typing. He frustratingly threw his phone down. A blank screen shone back. George huddled in on himself. “Hey, it’s ok” Dream hushed. He began to rub his flat hand along George’s back. George chocked back sobs “No- it’s nooot”. Dream felt guilty, he didn’t want to squeeze an answer out of George. 

George continued to cry into his own knees. Dream wasn’t completely sure what to do. “I can forget about this if you need me to” Dream offered. George lifted his head up, his eyes violently red. He could only muster a weak nod before collapsing back. Eventually, the tears ran dry, leaving the boy with only labored breathes. “A shower might make you feel better?” Dream offered in an attempt to help. 

“Is that o-ok?” George looked weak. “Or we have a tub? Bath might be so soothing?” George shook his head. “I’ve caused enough trouble”. Dream cupped George’s tear-stained cheeks. “I’ll go draw you a bath, you’re no trouble George” Dream pressed his forehead to George’s. George followed Dream into his bathroom shyly. “Dream it’s really o-k” he practically whimpered. Dream responded with a hush, he searched the cabinet for bubble bath. 

He emptied the solution into the warm water, mixing it till the bubbles formed. “I’ll bring you some clothes, you can get in if you like” Dream brushed the hair out of George’s eyes. George nodded, getting undressed once Dream left the room. Dream retrieved an old hoodie and some sweatpants that were a size too small for himself. 

When he came back George was in the water. He laid the clothes onto the counter, he then turned to leave out of respect. A wet hand grasped his wrist desperately, “please stay”. The Brit's eyes prickled on the verge of tears again. “Ok” Dream smiled. Dream brought his thumb up to George’s eye, wiping the budding tear away. “I’m not helpless” George frowned. “I know you’re not, it’s not weak to want help” Dream assured. 

George sank a little deeper into the bubbles. “Why are you so nice to me?” George was starting to regain his voice back from its hoarse state. “You're my friend George, I care for the people I love.” George nodded. “Want your hair washed?” Dream picked up the shampoo. George opened his hand to take the bottle. Dream in response squeezed some into his own hands. “I gotcha Georgie” he ran the shampoo into George’s locks. The boy tensed at the touch. Dream was a little surprised to see George lean into the touch only after a minute. He must’ve been so tired. 

Dream took a cup rinsed the hair, not a word was shared between the two. That was probably for the best right now, he wasn’t sure when George would want to talk about that again. “Can you go put my phone on the charger?” George asked. Dream did, he’d do any request George would ask right now. No request was too big. Top tier friend simp behavior. 

“Dream!?!?” He heard George croak from the bathroom. Dream rushed quickly back into the room. George was stood on the bathroom floor, hands covering his sensitives. “T-towel?” He looked so lost. “Ah yes!”Dream opened a little door that rested next to the toilet, a small closet. Dream pulled out his fluffiest towel. “Here ya go” he respectfully kept his eyes up as he handed over the fabric. 

“Thank you” he smiled. He smiled, that’s good. Dream felt a tinge of relief at the smile. George must’ve been feeling better. He soon came back into Dream’s room, dressed in Dream clothes. “Is it alright if I stay another night? I don’t want to be alone right now” George admitted. Dream motioned for George to lay down. “Of course you can, Saps stay here for a week before it’s really no bother.” George contently joined Dream back on the bed. 

He laid onto his side, his dark eyes targeted Dream. Dream giggled lightly at the expression. “You look like you wanna hug hmm?” Dream said in an attempt in reading his expression. George practically jumped onto his chest, his head nestled in the crook of Dream’s neck. “Oof, I guess that was a yes” Dream let out a short wheeze. His eyes lidded, his body felt heavier. Dream hesitantly petted George’s newly cleaned hair. 

George drifted off to sleep rather quickly. Dream still wasn’t tired. 

Dream : Hey Sap

Sapnap : Hey dude, George still there?

Dream took a sneaky photo of George sleeping on his chest. He sent Sapnap the photo. 

Dream : Yep :)

Sapnap : Dude, is that your hoodie “?

Dream : Yeah so?

Sapnap : He’s literally sleeping on your chest

Dream : It’s not gay to cuddle the homies

Sapnap : Yeah but George is so quiet, doesn’t seem much of a homie cuddler 

Dream : He’s just shy ;)

Sapnap : Idk seems pretty sus to me 👀

Dream : Whats sus are those hickeys you keep hiding 👀

Sapnap : Understanble have a good night 🏃🏻

Dream : I see how it is, alright good night man

Dream set his phone back down onto the side table. He decided to attempt to fall asleep. George’s heat was a little distracting. How could a little guy be so warm? George tossed slightly in his sleep, waking Dream.

He was clearly having a nightmare. His soft expression turned disturbed. Dream kissed the top of George’s hair. “Shhh, I’m here George. Nothings going to hurt you” he whispered in his ear. He continued to whisper these sweet nothings until the boy calmed down. Slender hands clutched onto the fabric of Dream’s top. The digit’s clutch shook lightly. Dream snaked his arms to engulf his frame. Protect him, take away the pain. That was all Dream could think.


	6. It's ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the errors. Also sorry this chapter is so short, I divided chapters weird.

George was sat in the cafeteria, it was darker than usual. Dream’s aura was different. He felt his phone ding.

Dream : Stop acting so fucking tense you’re freaking everyone out

George : Sorry

Dream : That’s not enough, why can’t you just talk like a normal person? It’s pathetic. 

George : I can’t

Tears threatened to spill. Dream scoffed out loud. “If you can text me you can say it out loud bitch” he growled. “I-I” he stuttered. “I-I, spit it the fuck out!” Dream’s fist pounded on the table. “Good now he’s crying” he scoffed. George dropped his phone weakly. 

“I’m not- cry iing” George whimpered at the long noises. Dream gripped George’s shirt, throwing him out of his lunch seat. George flew to the ground with a thud. “Dream! Stop your hurting me!” Dream spit in his face. “You think I give a shit? You disgust me!” Dream went to stomp on his chest. 

With the impact, George shot awake. He cried out in fear. His brain panicked at the sight the Dream. He had to get away from him, danger. “George?” Dream was also shot away from his light slumber. George’s panic eyes darted across the room, be backed up onto the wall. “What wrong?” Dream carefully approached. 

“Can- is touch ok?” George shook his head. Dream scampered over to George’s charging phone. He handed the panicked boy the device. “Can you type it out?” These words helped George calm down. It was just a nightmare. He could type, Dream was ok with it. George kept looking up as he typed. 

George : I had a nightmare sorry

“Hey it’s ok, it’s not your fault” Dream kneeled in front of him.

George : I wildly overreacted

“You were just scared it's ok” Dream moved in closer. George flinched, causing Dream to move back again. George went back to typing. 

George : Nightmare was about you, you hit me sorry 

George : You called me a bitch and spat on me

Dream read the texts with a saddened expression. “George..” his voice was soft. “I’d never do that to you” Dream wanted to hug him so bad. But George said no to touch and he had to respect that. 

George : You got mad at me for texting instead of talking

“George, I understand how you need it. It’s just part of who you are.” George put his phone down. “Thank you” he looked up. Dream got up, extending a hand for George to take. He took it, rising to the floor. George nearly immediately claimed his arms around Dream’s torso. Dream accepted the hug. “There’s nothing wrong with you George, if never say those awful things to you. I’d only call you a bitch in a joking way promise” Dream joked to lighten the mood. 

George released the taller. “Can we play Minecraft or something, forget about this?” George asked shyly. “Of course” Dream snaked his hand into George’s hair. George jumped at the ticklish feel. “Dreeaam!” George practically screamed. He was always supposed about how loud George could be. “You only got to touch it before because you washed it, hands off” George shooed Dream away. Dream chuckled at the response. 

He let George sit in his comfy gaming chair while they played. Dream stood leaning on the back of the chair. It was like a backseat driving situation. George noticed how Dream’s eyes get deterring from the game. They kept looking at him, more importantly, his body. George was never the most confident of his body. If Dream was anybody else he’d back for them to look away. George didn’t speak on the looks, he wasn’t sure what he’d say anyway. 

They just continued playing games for the rest of the day. Small conversations were sprinkled in between. It was only when it got later that George realized he had spent the whole day in Dream’s clothes. They just felt so comfy on him. 

“Hey Dream, it’s getting pretty late. Think you could drive me home?” George asked a little saddened. “Aw, I forgot we have school tomorrow. Sure man just gather up your things” Dream got up to grab his keys. George picked up his dirty jeans, frowning that he had to change back into them. As he went back into the bathroom he heard Dram called out to him, “You can keep those if you want!”

George peaked out of the bathroom. “What?” “Well those pants don’t fit me anymore and you look comfy in that hoodie. Just thought maybe you’d want them” Dream shrugged. “Thank you” George mumbled. “No problem Georgie” Dream teased slightly. 

The hoodie provided slight relief to the chill night air. He assisted Dream in directing him to his apartment housing. It was a nice little complex, George lived in the second flooring unit. “Need me to walk you up? It’s dark, I want you to be safe” Dream offered. George knew the place was safe, for the most part. Then again he did have some sketch neighbors. “Please?” George asked with slightly puppy dog eyes. “Of course” Dream got out of the car and followed George up the side stairs. He felt so safe with Dream. The star football player, walking him home. A nice fantasy.

“Here” George pointer at apartment ‘404’. “I dunno why it says 404, there's like only 40-ish places here” George laughed. George dug for his keys in his backpack, finally finding them. “Ok I’m all good here” George stood awkwardly waiting for Dream to leave. “Alright then, see ya tomorrow” he ruffled George’s hair before running away. George huffed and fixed his hair. 

George : Is touching my hair a new thing of yours :[

Dream : Maybe ;)


	7. Hoodie Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST REALIZED I POSTER CHAPTERS 7 & 8 IN OPPOSITE OREDR AH IT SHOULD BE FIXED NOW

Ever since George’s visit to Dream’s, Dream had become more physical. He’d always be touching George in some way. Whether it be a hand on his knee or just touching his shoulders. It felt so protective. Bad was starting to catch on, he clocked them on it a few times. Just a little “Why are you holding George’s hand?” questions. Dream would always make on an excuse like “His hand felt cold”. But George didn’t feel cold during those times? If anything he felt too warm from embarrassment.

English class was even more distracting. Before they were always sat shoulder to shoulder to read. This was still the case but he always felt Dream’s unoccupied hand wandering up his thigh. He wasn’t even sure Dream knew what he was doing it. It surely was distracting, especially if went higher than mid-thigh. Or when he’d play the hem of George’s shirt. He’d catch himself a few times, immediately jerking his hand back. He’d whisper a soft “sorry”, even though he would be back in a few moments.

Gym wasn’t that different. He’d still change behind Dream, it felt so normal now. Sapnap had been there a few times, he never questioned George about it. He’s sure Sap asked Dream in private. The best days turned out to be laps days. These were the days where Dream would pay special attention to him alone. Sometimes other friends would join their pace but this was rare. It’s almost like the others felt guilty interrupting

Today George had worn Dream’s hoodie to school. This hoodie wasn’t just some old plain hoodie. It was Dream’s old football hoodie. The back and sleeves were printed with a large “DREAM 05”. He didn’t think much of it, why was he getting so many weird stares? That was until he was almost tripped by a taller guy. He coughed, “homo” and continued walking. He was only a few steps away from where he’d meet up with Dream and Sapnap. They witness the exchange. George froze in the middle of the hall, unable to move. Why did the exchange scare him so much? He felt two hands grip his shoulders. Dream bent down to his ear, “The fuck did that guy say to you?” His voice sounded livid. “H-homo” George whimpered.

“Dream it’s not worth it, he’s already gone” Sapnap sighed. Dream angrily grumbled in agreement, still not letting go of George. “D-Dream grip it hurts” he tried prying off the fingers. 

Dream quickly removed himself, “Sorry,"

George : Please drop it, I’ll cry if we keep talking about it

Ding. Dream checked his phone and nodded. “Alright, you gonna be ok?” “Y-eah” he assured. To be honest he wasn’t sure. He’d never been called that before in such a venomous way. Sure he was, but he never told anyone.

Three class periods later George stuffed the hoodie into his backpack. He couldn’t stand the eyes and words just out of earshot. All people did was assume and assume. He just wanted to wear Dream’s hoodie. Feel Dream’s safety when he wasn’t around. He just wanted to feel safe, but he couldn’t with others' judgment.  
By lunch, George was on the edge of breaking. All of the pressure from today was continuously building. He could wait just to go home and cry about it. Alone. Dream gave him a frown as he sat next to him. Usually, he wanted Dream to look at him, not now. He didn’t want anybody to look. Even Sapnap looked a little worried. ‘Don’t text me, don’t text me, don’t text me’ he repeated in his mind as he picked at his food. God Dammit. Buzz.

Dream : George, I never want to push but I just know something else happened

George read the message and just turned his phone back off.

Dream : George, you love that hoodie. Who said something to you?

George looked away, he had to concentrate the tears back.  
George : Drop it, please.

Dream : It hurts, I know your hurting.

George : Not here, please

George : We can talk after school please, not here

He felt Dream’s hand on his thigh again. He looked back over to the rest of the table, eyes all on him. George’s eyes were glossy. The air was so thick, he couldn’t breathe. “I-I’m fine please stop” he sounded so unsure.

George : I’m already seen as weak enough, I’m not fucking crying at school.

Dream hooked his arm around George’s shoulder, bringing his head to his chest. He felt more eyes on him than before. For the first time in a while, George pulled away. Gestures like that would only let more people know. It was even more frustrating that he could’ve vocalized how he felt.

“Stop fucking looking at me!” He shouted at the table. He immediately folded his arms and sunk his head to the table. His food tray pushed aside never to be finished. He knew Dream wanted to touch him, comfort him. Right now his touches only felt like poison.

With the ring of the bell he walked alone to English. He didn’t want to be seen walking next to Dream. He shifted further away during reading him. He refused to let even their hands of shoulders touch. He changed in the bathroom before gym instead of behind Dream. He didn’t even talk to Dream during gym. When George went back to retrieve his clothes he saw Dream clutching his gym bag. With a sigh George angrily whispered “not here”. “You’re not taking the bus home, I’m driving you.” Dream didn’t ask, he commanded.

God this was even worse. Now the people speculating would assume they were going home together. What would happen then? Sure right now it was just hurtful whispers. But he was sure it would evolve to physical punishment. George nodded as he took his bag. He still changed in the bathroom afterward. He dreaded meeting Dream in the parking lot.

Dream was half leaning on the hood of his car. He looked pissed, scaring George even more. They got in together, Dream began to drive away. He knew George wouldn’t talk if they were still on school grounds. “I-I just wanted to wear your hoodieee” George broke as soon as they were far away. His words choked on gasps. “Homo. Clay’s bitch. Fucking freak. Twink. Little whore. Clay’s cumdump” George repeated the ugly phrases he heard that day. He saw Dream’s grip tighten on the steering wheel.

“Too many eyes, I just wa-want to go away” George sunk into himself. George was crying too much to even noticed where they were driving. This wasn’t George’s apartment building. Dream’s driveway. “Take me hooome” George stopped like an angry toddler. Dream put the car in park. “They said all of those awful things to you?” “Ye-yes” George said terrified. “Do you know their names?” “No”.

George flinched at Dream’s hand that went to wipe a tear. “Did they- did they hit you?” “No!” George roared. “Only that gu-uy tripped me I promise” George tried to quell Dream. “Ok ok, cmon let’s get you inside. My parents are at work” he assured. George followed Dream to the couch. George let Dream take his backpack, Dream took out the hoodie. George looked down. “On?” He asked. George hesitated, but he really wanted it. He nodded, sticking his arms out. The fuzzy fabric engulfed his body again.

He continued to let his tears flow. Now Dream could touch him. On the couch, they were all cuddled up. George was letting every cry out into Dream. He drowned in the feeling of Dream’s hands. They were swirling around his back. A chin was settled into George’s hair. Slight kisses were pressed into his scalp. It stung, he hated loving this.

George jumped at the sound of the front door opening. It was just Dream’s sister but he only wanted Dream to see him like this. “Shh it’s ok she’s gonna go upstairs. I’ve got you. I’ve got you” he whispered.

After a little, George calmed down. He was currently straddled over Dream’s lap innocently. His brain felt so fuzzy. “I- I am” he rasped into Dream’s chest. “You’re what?” Dream’s voice sounded so sweet. “I’m a-“ George sat up from Dream’s chest. “A homo, I’m gay, Dream” his lip quivered again. The guilt came over him like a wave. All those times he’d let Dream touch him, kiss him. He loved it all. He expected Dream to throw him out. Sure he was friends with two gay couples, but they weren’t coming onto him. Instead, he was met with a smile.  
“Thank you for telling me” he raked his fingers through the side of George’s hair. “You’re n-ot mad” George fidgeted with his fingers. “Of course not, I care about you George” he comforted. “Is that what worried you so much earlier?” He continued raking his fingers through the hair.

“You’re so— handsy with me. They- we-re gonna make fun of you too” he admitted. “They used to, back when Bad and Skeppy got together, then Ant and Velvet. I confronted them about it and they stopped. Then again I’m also 6’3 and strong-“ Dream stopped himself. He couldn’t compare his situation to George’s. But George was hanging onto to every word he spoke. “That’s why I want names, give them a talking to” Dream had a faint growl in his words. George whimpered lightly. “I care about you a lot George. Can’t stand to see you hurt” Dream’s face shifted into more a vulnerable state.

“I- it’s not your job to protect me” George frowned. “I know I’m sorry.” George remained in Dream’s lap for a little longer. “You helped me talk, thank you” George thanked. Dream had hardly noticed the lack of text conversation since they got home. “Wait... oh my, you’re right! George! That’s amazing!” Dream smiled brightly at George. “It’s not that great, just a normal conversation” George went to run his own hand through his hair only to find Dream’s still there. “Sorry forgot you were there” he giggled. Dream wheezed before he could respond to George’s sad words. He had to cling onto George so he wouldn’t fall off during the wheeze. Hands went from his hair to George’s hips.

With these wheezes the two of them hadn’t heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. “Hey, Cla- who are you?” It was Dream’s sister. This wasn’t the best-looking scene. A boy that was clearly crying and was wearing your brother's football hoodie, straddling his lap. Dream wheeze was cut short as he heard Drista and felt George tense. “This so George now go away” Dream glared back. “Does Mom know you have a boyfriend over?” She instigated. Dream scooped George up into his arms, invoking a sharp yelp from George. “Going to my room because you can’t mind your own business!” Clay stuck his tongue out at his sister.

George trashed in the bridal carry. “Dreeeaaam!” “Stop squirming I don’t wanna drop you” he snickered. He was plopped down onto the bed with an “oof”. George’s tears had ceased completely, all he wanted now was to laugh. “There’s my happy boy” Dream booped his nose. George scrunched in his face, “you’re so weird. You’re such a simp.” “Seriously though Dude, proud of you” Dream smiled. George grumbled absently into his hoodie sleeves. “What was that Georgie?” Dream moved in closer.

“Weren’t you supposed to have practice today?” Dream grew a devious smile. “Dream!” Dream looked to the side knowing he was in a little trouble. “Couldn’t leave you alone” he explained. “I’ve cried alone in my apartment plenty of times. I would’ve been fine” George overshared. Dream flopped onto the other side of the bed, “George...” George panicked a little. “I’m just a cry baby it’s ok” he excused. “No your my baby” Dream made fake kissy lips at George. “DreAM! What is wrong with you!” George grew red.

“Are you gonna get in trouble for skipping practice?” George changed the subject. “Not too much, it’s not like homecoming is coming up or anything.......” “Dream”

“Yes?”

“When is homecoming?”

“It’s not important”

“When. Is. Homecoming.”

Dream went from laying the bed to sitting, he rubbed the back of his own neck. “N-next week.” George shot up, “DREAM!” “Keep yelling my name and my sisters gonna think we’re doing something” Dream teased. “Don’t change the subject! I can’t be that important.” “Will you stop being mad at me if I take you to homecoming?” Dream deepened his tone. George looked visible confused.

“What do you mean? Sure I’ll come to watch your game” George shrugged. Dream shook his head, laughing slightly at the Brit's confusion. “No homecoming is also a dance” Dream explained. “I thought that was prom?” Dream shook his head again. “Prom is separate, Homecoming is like less formal” he tried to explain again. George took a moment to think. “Did you just ask me to be your date to a dance?” His cheeks flushed again. God, it was so easy for that to happen to him.

“I’d love to, but... but. I don’t think it would be safe.” George’s lip stuttered slightly. Dream breathed out sadly, “I'd never let anybody do anything to you” he tried to promise. “You’re not with me all the time” George was being realistic. “Dream, do you- you just never. How do I?” George got frustrated with his words again. Dammit, he was doing so good. He continued to babble for a little bit with “I”s and “how”s. The words just wouldn’t form how he needed them to. Dream just sat there still smiling his encouragement.

“I can’t do it” George groaned defeated. George grabbed his phone and started to type again.

George : You don’t treat me like the rest of our friends. What makes me so different?

George looked up to see Dream reading the text. He tried to analyze his reaction, he clearly was trying to think of a good response.

“I care about you” is all he could respond with.

George : But you also care about the rest of the guys. I’m sorry if I’m pushing.

George shifted a little bit away from Dream on the bed. “You’re not pushing. You’re right I do treat you different.” Dream looked a little nervous. “Sorry I have a tendency to cling to people” Dream clothed the back of his own neck. He’d do this when he was nervous. George wasn’t sure what to do when Dream was nervous. He just put his own hand on Dream’s knee. That’s what Dream would do to him.

Dream placed his own hand atop George’s. “Do we have to question what we do?” George was unsure how to interpret those words. Then again that was probably the point. “No” With that Dream wrapped George into a tight hug. The positioning was a little awkward, George was draped over Dream. Limbs poking places they probably shouldn’t.  
“I should probably go home, wouldn’t want to make your mom mad at you” George yawned a little. “I don’t want you to” Dream pouted, hugging George tighter. “Dream too tight” George attempted to wiggle out of his grasp. “I like to you nice and tight” Dream teased. “Ewww” George groaned. “My mom's not gonna be mad, she’ll just wonder why I didn’t tell her you came over” Dream reassured. Dream reached over to check the time on his phone, George did the same. 5:35. The sound of a car pulling into the driveway became sudden in the silence. “Shits she’s home” Dream panicked.

“You said she wouldn’t be mad!” George jumped. “She won’t but, she’ll think” Dream motioned at the hoodie. George frowned, “oh”. Yeah, that’s right, they weren’t together. George forgot. George took off the hoodie, his expression clearly saddened. His body already looked so cold without the warmth from the garment. Goosebumps had already formed on his little arms. “I left my backpack in your living room” George looked down as he held the hoodie.

Dream had a look of guilt on his face. “Put it back on?” He asked. “But you-“ “I know, but it makes you happy” he half-smiled. “It’s just- it’s so soft and it-“ George stopped. “It what?” He fluttered his eyelashes, clearly already knowing the answer. “it feels like you..” he mumbled so quietly it was almost inaudible. “Aw, do I make you feel safe Georgie?” He shyly nodded. “Cute, cmon I’ll take ya home” he took the keys out of his pocket. George let out a fake angry grumble at Dream’s comment.

“Oh hi, boys!” His mom smiled as they failed to sneak out of the house. “Hey mom, just driving George home” Dream explained. “I was just about to make dinner, was going to ask if he wanted to stay. Too bad, have a good night George” she was unbagging some groceries she had picked up after work. Dream bent down to his ear, “would you like to stay?” George thought for a moment. “If you’ll have me” he muttered. Dream laughed lightly, “of course we will”. Dream put away his keys. “He’ll stay mom!” He called back into the house


	8. Stay for Dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for errors.

He followed Dream back into the kitchen. “Need help cooking Mom?” He began unbagging a few items. “Oh dear, you can’t cook” she snickered. “True George, can you cook?” George shook his head, “nope”. “I thought you had practice today, did they end early?” His mother asked as she started to prep ingredients. “No, umm. George wasn’t feeling good so I didn’t go.” George could feel his face grow red again, it was embarrassing. Dream skipping an important practice just because he had to cry.

“That’s sweet” she smiled. “He is isn’t he?” George joined the conversation a little bravely. He dug his hand into the hoodie pockets for comfort. “Do you need any medicine George, we have plenty over the counter?” She pointed at a cabinet. “Oh no, thank you. Umm emotional sick” his words got quieter as he spoke. George saw Dream whisper something in his mother’s ear. He knew it was about him, her eyes gave him a once over and she nodded. This instilled a little worry in his mind, what did he say? He only wanted Dream to know his pain.  
Dream seemed to notice the worry, he felt his phone buzz.

Dream : Don’t worry I just told her you’re ok :)

George : Thank you, sorry if I looked too worried

Dream : No more apologizing 😤

George smiled lightly and slipped his phone back in his pocket. The kitchen smelled so homely. A pasta was being made, he felt slightly excited. He was going to have dinner with Dream’s family. The two were sat on the couch waiting, Dream had an arm extended over George. Both of them glued to their phones scrolling through various social media. He hadn’t paid any mind to the touch until he heard the door open again. “I’m home!” An older man’s voice boomed through the home. George squirmed closer into Dream.  
“You don’t gotta be nervous” Dream whispered.

George : So much social interaction today :[

“I know, sorry Georgie” George smiled a little at the nickname. ‘Georgie’ it was cute. The way the house was set up you could see into the living room from the kitchen, but you couldn’t see who was on the couch. His father turns to greet his son but was very surprised to see the brunette being cuddled. “Oh, I forgot to tell you we have a dinner guest!” His mom called out from the kitchen. George’s eyes widened, he sat up off of Dream.

“I’m G-George” George shakily extended his hand. “Hello sport” he shook his hand, grip intimidating. Dream shivered as the house temperature dropped. “Come back I’m cold” Dream pulled George back to his chest. “Ack!” He yelped in surprise. “Where you from George?” His father sat in a chair next to the couch, ignoring the position George was in. “England” he answered quickly. “You liking it here?” “Mmhmm”. His father continued to ask many questions. Many, many questions. He had to answer then, he couldn’t be a rude guest. He had talked so much today, it was all so confrontational.

“Dinner’s ready! Clay go get your sister.” Dream groaned as he got up, having to leave George alone downstairs. “So George-“ “Oh you leave that poor boy alone” she scolded her husband. George tucks his hands back in the big pocket. He felt so out of place here. He knew they all had questions on their minds. Who was this British guy and why was he in our son's hoodie? Not only that but why was he constantly getting pampered?

“Oh, your boyfriends still here?” Sat down at the table. “He’s not my!” Dream scrambled at his sister but didn’t finish the sentence. He instead looked back at George as if he wanted an answer. As if George had any clue what Dream wanted to know. He just cocked an eyebrow at Dream. Wordlessly saying “I dunno what you want from me?” Dream shrugged and went to sit, pulling out the chair next to him for George. “Thanks” George smiled.

He watched as the family scooped food onto their plates. “George, aren’t you going to eat? Shoot I should’ve asked if you ate pasta!” George reached for the scoop, “Oh no sorry I do! I was just waiting for you all to get your portions” he panicked. “He’s a worrier” Dream laughed awkwardly. George’s legs shook from the nerves. Soon after he felt Dream’s hand caress his knee. His thumb pressed in comforting circles.

George enjoyed the food, it was delicious. He just had to focus on the taste of the food. Not on the eyes that kept watching him. George's hand shook as he reached for the water cup. Dream leaned over and whispered a soft “you ok?” George teetered his head back and forth unsure. Dream frowned, he wasn’t sure what to do here. In a situation like this, he’d most likely kiss his head, but he was in front of family. George just had to calm his own nerves.

Then again it had been a very rough day. Emotionally he was spent. Eventually, dinner came to end, Dream guided him outside. George let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “You look so tired” Dream ruffled George’s hair. George didn’t even make an attempt of pretending to hate it that time. “I am.”

The drive home was somewhat peaceful, just George, Dream, and the calm road. Soon enough Dream pulled into the parking lot. “You’ve had a rough day, promise you’ll go right to bed?” Dream reached over and cupped George’s cheek out of concern. “I gotta shower, but yeah I will” he promised. “Alright” Dream’s hand remained on his cheek. “Walk me up?” George bit his lip awaiting an answer. “Of course Georgie.”

They arrived at the apartment with no problem, George cursed how short the walk actually was. George unlocked the door. “Oh, do I not get a goodbye?” Dream teased, standing in the doorframe. “That is if you want me to come in?” “Ah! Sorry, my brains not working right now” George apologized. “Come in for a minute I guess.” Dream laughed with a slight wheeze, stepping inside.

“You haven’t decorated your place yet? Dream looked around. George’s place was practically bare if you excluded the furniture. “Oh uh, yeah haven’t had the time” George stood. He was still, waiting for Dream to do something. “Oh spit it out silly” Dream moved in closer. “Huh?” “You’ve got your overthinking face on. Whatcha thinking about?”

Dammit, Dream was right, he was thinking. Overthinking, today was just too much. “I- I can’t ask.” Dream took out his phone, “Can you type it?” George shook his head. “George” Dream said more strict. “Too much today” George whimpered. “Ok, you know you can ask me anything though right?” He nodded. “Ok, you go take that shower, night Georgie.” He bent down and kissed into his hair.

Dream turned to let himself out. “Wait!” George stopped forward. Dream jumped at George’s sudden rise in voice. “Can- can you do that again?” George asked firmly, knowing the possible consequences. “Do what?” “Kiss, kiss me?” George seemed to immediately regret his words. Dream swallowed, “Y-yeah I can do that” Dream dipped his head back down but hesitated. “You’re sure?” Dream asked before committing. George nodded, clearly excited

George closed his eyes, jumping slightly at the feel of heat coming towards his lips. There they were together. Dream lips connected with his own. Soft, so soft. Soft. Warm. Safe. His eyes fluttered open after Dream pulled away. He wanted another, but all words were trapped in his throat.

“Enjoy your shower Georgie” Dream smiled. He left the Brit alone in his apartment. Alone and dumbfounded. He did it, it actually kissed him.


	9. Stuck in My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for errors

As soon as Dream reentered his car he broke. Holy shit that just happened. George had finally asked him. Dream was practically ecstatic. Sure he’d technically kissed George many times. But never on the lips, his lips always landed in his hair or on the back of his neck. George’s lips had felt so perfectly against his own. He hoped there would be a second time. 

Dream tried sneaking up to his room without confrontation. “Clay?” Shoot, mom senses. “Yeah?” Dream moved to the kitchen. “George okay? Poor thing looked terrified” she worried. “Yeah, he had a rough day at school. That and he doesn’t like to talk, we’re working on it” Dream explained. “Hey, mom” Dream felt a tinge of worry. “Yes?” She stopped what she was doing, giving her full attention to his son. “I um.. I kissed him tonight” he confessed. “You did?” Her eyes widened in surprise. “On the lips, I liked it a lot. I like him a lot” he smiled. “I thought you did. You look at him like he’s new every time” she giggled. 

“He asked me to kiss him, he asked. I always thought I’d make the first official move.” “So are you together now?” Dream slumped. “We didn’t get that far. I kinda just..... kissed him then left.” Dream smiled guiltily. She sighed, “Clay, don’t play with him. If you want to be with him be with him. I won’t have a heartbreaker for a son” she threatened. “Yes, mam” Dream nodded, point taken. 

That night the only thing on his mind was George. As he showered he remember how little George looked in his tub. How he let Dream wash his hair. Dream cherished the moments when George would speak his wants, they were always so rare. George's words, always wrapped in anxiety.   
———

The next day a school was different, a good different. George kept stepping closer to him. Usually, in groups of people, George would usually stare at the floor of Dream’s body. Today his eyes were practically glued to his lips. And oh did Dream notice. 

At lunch, he was holding his hand under the table. George never usually gripped back, but today his grip was tight. Almost as if Dream would disappear if he let go. “Dude I got you a homecoming date!” Sapnap cheered as he sat down. He felt George’s grip tighten. “No, you didn’t” Dream scoffed. “Dude this girl in my chem class wants to go with you cmon” he coaxed. “I already have a date!” Dream combated. “Shut up no you don’t” Sap pressed. 

“Uh huh, I’m going with George” Dream announced, only loud enough for the table to hear. “It’s your senior year, cmon you’re getting a real date!” He felt George pull away, god dammit Sapnap. “I’m going with George” Dream repeated. “George, if I get you a date will you let Dream go?” Sap offered. “I-“ “Fuck you, no” Dream answered for him. 

“Plenty of girls want both of you guys, it’ll be fun” Karl added. “I’m going to the ba-th room” George got up shakily. Dream glared at Sapnap. “Dude I’m just trying to get you to have a fun time” he defended. “And I want George to have a fun time. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go deal with the repercussions of your stupidity” Dream got up. 

Second-floor bathroom, next to the chemistry hallway. Always empty, Dream had told George about it once. He knew he’d find them here. Muffled cries came from the 3rd stall. “George?” “G-o away” he pleaded. “You know I won’t, unlock it” Dream persuaded. He heard the click. 

George was on the floor in the hoodie. He hadn’t worn it today, must’ve been in his backpack. “George... I’m not going to replace you with some girl” Dream cupped the crying boy’s cheek. “Y-ou’re not?” He hiccuped. “No baby, I asked you. I want to go with you” Dream hushed. He didn’t mean to let the ‘baby’ slip, it just did. 

“Sapnap just doesn’t understand when to stop sometimes. Please don’t cry” Dream awed. George sniffed in an attempt to stop. “M sorry” he whimpered. “None of that, none of that” he leaned over and kissed George’s nose. The kiss elicited a short giggle. “Why sad? Happy!” Dream said dumbly. “You'rere so dumb” George grumbled. His eyes went back to Dream’s lips. 

“maybe a kiss would make everything better......” George said, trying not to smile. “Hmmm Nope” Dream teased. George stuck out a pouty lip. “I’m just kidding” he sweetened. He pressed a loving kiss onto the red lips. “Better?” 

“I dunno... might need another one” he looked up with puppy dog eyes. And so he gave in, giving another. “Now get up, bathroom floors are gross” Dream pulled at George’s sleeve. George got up with a snicker. His eyes were all red and puffy. “That was a quick cry, are my kisses that effective?” Dream raised an eyebrow. George nodded. “So-“ “Ah, George no more apologizing for having feelings!” George nodded.

Once the redness of his eyes died down they went back to lunch. Bad’s eyes analyzed the two, he prayed he wouldn’t say anything. “Hey uh, sorry man” Sapnap apologized. George flinched, “It’s alright”. “Coach was so mad yesterday” Bad laughed. “Yeah I figured, I won’t miss another promise” Dream sighed. 

“Better not we need you there” Ant added. “Hey, have I ever missed a game?” Dream assured the table. “No, no you haven’t” Bad nodded. “Alright, now cmon no more of my business” Dream changed the subject. For the rest of lunch George didn’t say a single word. He just kept hold of Dream’s right hand. 

During English class, they were together again. After yesterday’s gap Dream was slightly scared things would never go back to normal. If anything today was beyond normal. George’s head was slanted onto his shoulder as he read. They were way past half of the book by now. The story was ok, Dream enjoyed the company better. 

Guarding George while he changed in gym felt different. He didn’t want anybody looking at George changing. He was like a treasure he wanted to hide. Dream hadn’t even dared to think of the time he saw George nude. He couldn’t really, George was too vulnerable at that time. In his bathroom, soaked and naked. Stop it Dream. 

“Dream” George tapped his shoulder. “Hmm?” “I’m done cmon move” he tapped again. “Sorry I zoned out” Dream clutched the back of his neck. “You ok?” George noticed Dream’s neck clutch. “Yeah, uh just lost in thought” he sighed. Dream removed his hand. “You just- when you’re nervous you do that thing” George mimicked the movement. “Ha yeah I guess I do” he faked a smile. “Dreaam” “Sup guys” Sapnap entered the group of lockers. 

Dream’s eyes darted over to Sapnap’s neck. “Sap-“ his words were broken by a wheeze. “What?” Sapnap looked at him confused. “I think he means your neck” George pointed. A necklace of hickeys and a bite mark painted the man. Sapnap took out his phone camera. “No fucking way” he growled. “Dude, are you like ok? She fucking devoured you” Dream poked one. Sapnap winced at the soreness. “Ugh, I didn’t realize how hard they were going” he groaned.

Dream looked over to see George’s reaction. He was nibbling on his lower lip, his gaze clearly examining the marks. He looked almost jealous. Stop it, he’s probably just surprised. “So do we ever get to meet this vampire?” Dream laughed. “No fucking way, not after you’ve seen this shit” Sapnap glared. “Aw Sappy Nappy does like his love bites?” Sapnap rolled his eyes. 

Sapnap went to change his shirt, he had even more marks up and down his sides. “What the fuck dude?! You let her do that?” Dream stood back in almost amazement. “Well yeah, you’d know if you actually got some action” Sapnap bragged. “I do!” He defended. “Pshh yeah right, name one girl you’ve slept with” he said dumbly. “Your mother” Dream teased. 

He saw George look up at him from the corner of his eye. Did George count? Sure they’ve kissed and cuddled but nothing like Sapnap was. “BOYS OUT TO THE FIELD” Coach roared, stopping their conversation. During warm-ups he noticed George kept looking at the marks. Maybe he’d text about it later. Would George want any marks? He didn’t seem one for public kisses. And a hickey would be living proof that they were up to something. Not that they were doing a good job at hiding anything anyways. 

Dream almost always had his hands on George. George was only really comfortable around Dream. They were practically.... maybe. “Dream?” He was then again brought back to his thoughts by George. The small rugged at his sleeve. “You sure you’re ok? You keep getting lost” he looked worried. “Hey, worrying is your job, I’m fine” he half lied. Sure he was fine, but he also had unsure feelings. “Hmm ok, I don’t believe you though, cmon we gotta go” George pulled at Dream’s arm. 

He’d been so wrapped up in his brain that he had almost forgotten about the class. He’d have to get in order by the time practice rolled around. He couldn’t let his stupid little crush or whatever let his team down. Dream hadn’t been this way in awhile, lustful. Sure he was a normal 18-year-old with a sex drive, but he’d lusting after a person was different. George’s body was a practically white canvas, and he couldn’t wait to paint. (Ew I fucking hate that, but it’s a little funny so I’m keeping it)   
———————————-

After Dream’s usual after practice shower he noticed a text from George.

George : Can I ask you something? 

Dream: Shoot sorry for the late response I was in the shower. Yeah, what’s up?

George : Can I come over again this weekend? 

Dream : Sure! Hey, maybe we can go get you something to wear for the dance? 

George : When is that?

Dream : Saturday, the day after the game. You still want to go right?

George : Was my bathroom cry not enough proof? Was so scared I was being dumped for a random chemistry girl

Dream : Never, you're prettier than any random girl ;)

George : Dream....

Dream : You are, you’ve been distracting me all-day 

George : Have I? :]

Dream : Mmhmm

George : Anything in particular?

Dream : Find out this weekend

George : Its only Wednesday, you’re gonna make me wait that long?

Dream : hmm

Dream : Yep :)

Dream : Oh! Don’t forget to wash my hoodie you told me to remind you

George : You’re the best, I’ll go do that now.

Dream smiled at George’s messages. Five minutes later he received another. 

George : I’m not tired yet, Bedwars??????? :]

Dream : Of course Georgie


	10. Do They Hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been so nice in the comments ;-; thank you, also apologies for errors.

It was after-school Friday practice. George was sitting in the bleachers getting some homework done. Occasionally he’d look up to watch Dream play. He was easily entertained by the quick movements of the field. He really didn’t understand how the game work, but it was still fun to watch. Dream in his sports gear was just so cute. He couldn’t deny it, he was. “DREAM 05”, the jersey matched with George’s hoodie. 

Soon Dream jogged over , “Gotta go get changed, meet me in the parking lot?” His smile was so bright and full post-practice excitement. George nodded and began to pack up his stuff. He’d thankfully gotten his math work done, he wouldn’t want to do that at Dream’s. He happily made his way to Dream’s car. He was so excited to be over again. 

He stood in anticipation as he watched some of the team members exit the school. Some of these people were his friends. He gave polite waves to them as they walked by. His smile beamed at the sight of Dream. “Someone’s excited” Dream laughed. George nodded, waiting for Dream to unlock the car. “I like your house” George smiled. 

George happily hummed along to the radio. He was on a new level of happiness today. Every day was different for George. Sometimes his brain would just lock him in but today he was free. “Excited to go shopping tomorrow?” Dream asked. “Oh yeah, I forgot about that!” George got even happier. His legs kicked up in down on the car floor. “You’re so cute” Dream mumbled sweetly. “What’re we gonna do besides shop?” George asked innocently.

“I dunno, anything I guess” a devious smiled curled on Dream’s lips. “I don’t think I like that smile” George jokingly glared. “You don’t like it when I smile?” Dream faked a face of hurt. “You know that’s not what I meant!” George panicked a little. “Oh I know Georgie” he pulled the car into the driveway. 

“Good to see you again George!” His mother greeted him as soon as they entered the home. “You too mam” she went to shake her hand but was instead pulled into a motherly hug. Now he knew where Dream got his deadly grip from. George was met with a pat in the back. “Have fun boys” she turned back to whatever she was doing previously. 

George sat his backpack next to Dream’s bed. “Sorry, my mom tried to strangle you” Dream laughed. “Jealous?” George teased. “Oh come on” Dream rolled his eyes playfully. George plopped down onto Dream’s comfy bed. He sprawled his limbs across the soft comforter. “We’ll look at you” Dream raised his eyebrows. “Your beds comfy” George smiled. 

Dream crawled on top of George’s displayed body. “D-dream? “What’re you doing?” George stuttered. Dream smirked in response. “What? I’m just looking at you” he moved in closer. George tilted his head to the side. “Do you want me to get off you?” George shook his head. “Oh?” Dream inquired, clearly looking for an answer. George shuttered at the feel of Dream’s hand tilt his face back. 

“You can do it, no problem asking before” Dream traced a thumb over George’s chin, lightly dusting over his bottom lip. “Kiss me” George begged. “That’s all you had to say” Dream mumbled as he went down for the kiss. George gripped at Dream’s shirt. George didn’t know where to put his legs, he just kept shifting them around nervously. Dream laughed lightly. 

“Been thinking about you all week” Dream lightly sucked George’s bottom lip before pulling away. “You, here, all mine” he planted another deep kiss. “Possessive much” George fought back. “Yep, mine” he practically growled. George looked away which caused Dream to stop. “George?” 

Dream shifted so he was no longer on top of the boy. He was now sat on his knees in from of him. “So umm.. ugh phone” George got frustrated. Dream understood. 

George : So, you know how Sapnap had those marks?

Dream’s eyes widened. “Yeah.”

George : Do they hurt?

“Well... depends. They do get pretty sore” Dream answered calmly. George hesitated before typing out his next text. He didn’t want to scare Dream away. 

George : I kind of want one....

George : That is if you’d be comfortable giving me one

Dream gulped. “Yeah, you’re sure though? Those are hard to hide. Well uh you don’t have to hide it it’s just- “Does it have to be in my neck?” George wondered. “Oh um, no it can really be anywhere” Dream nodded. 

“Can I suggest a place?” George was so nervous asking. “Of course! It’s your body George” Dream assured. “How about my thigh?” George spread his legs. “You gotta remove your pants first sweetheart” Dream gradually tip-toed fingers up the denim-covered thigh. 

————————————-

George shakily undid his fly. He carefully removed his jeans. Dream wished he could know what was going through the man’s head. He was sure George would never ask for such a thing. But there he was. His jeans tossed aside, eyes anticipating touch. George pushed his boxers up to expose the milky flesh. “Pl-please?” Dream licked his own lips, mentally getting ready. 

“Alright, tell me to stop if it hurts too much.” He brought his face between the smaller’s thighs. He screened at his brain to not wander. He attacked his lips to the area causing George to squirm above. “Mhm,” he moaned? He began sucking in the area, nipping lightly. Dream pulled his head back when he felt he’d done enough. He smiled as he watches the agitated area darken. “There you go” he leaned back.

George touched the mark, making little noises at the soreness. “Pretty” he murmured. His eyes looked so happy. “Thank you” he smiled. He kept examining the area. The red contrasted the pale greatly. “Of course, I uh- I’m glad you like it.” George giggled to himself, “I guess I am yours now.” “Only I get to see you like this hm?” “Mmhm” he nodded back. 

“Can we play games or something? I’ll get tired if I keep laying here” George sat up. “Sure you wanna call Sap and Bad? Could take turns playing” Dream suggested. “Yeah!” George went to get up, stumbling slightly. A slight “ouch” escaped his lips. Dream wheezed, George gave him a light smack of the shoulder. “Hey! You did this to me” he pouted. “Well, you asked” Dream retorted.

After a short bit of banter, the two made their way over to the setup. Dream sat down first to get things ready. “Hiiii!!!” Bad echoed through the call. Sapnap joined the call next. “You two taking a break from fucking each other?” He joked. “LANGUAGE!” Bad snapped. “Whose bigger George?” “Language!”

“Me obviously” Dream snapped his head back, surprised by George’s words. “Not true” Dream defended. “So defensive, compensating?” He smirked down at Dream. “WHAAAAAT?” He roared in embarrassment. “Guys, I thought we were gonna play bedwars?” Bad groaned. “Aw Bad cmon George’s is popping off”, Sapnap sounded slightly surprised. 

The group to play a couple of rounds of Bed Wars, only getting interrupted by dinner. George had to slip his pants back on in a panic after his mother knocked. Sure his mark wasn’t visible being in the inner thigh, but being just in boxers was suspicious. Dream kept having to remind himself that George wasn’t openly his. They hadn’t even defined their relationship. It was definitely more than friends. Friends didn’t beg for kisses and hickeys on the thigh. 

Well, Dream would for a joke. But the things he did to George were no joke. “Boys?” His mother knocked again. George struggled with zipping up his fly. Dream came over quickly and did it for him without thought. His hands were so close to sensitive areas. Dream creaked open the door, “Yeah?” “Dinner time, didn’t you hear me calling you two?” 

“No sorry we were on call with Sap and Bad, be down soon” Dream closed the door. George rolled his hoodie down so it was covering his crotch. “Sorry I - uh did that. We were in a hurry. I should’ve touch you there sorry” Dream apologized. George nodded. “I don’t think I’m comfortable with you touching me there yet, but I understand why you did. I’m not mad though, please don’t think I’m mad-“ “Of course Georgie, I’ll respect any boundaries you have” Dream respected. 

“Dinner?” Dream said to break the tension. “Yeah, I could eat” George responded. He could tell George was still getting used to the feeling on the mark he had left. He hadn’t gone that hard, George must not have a high pain tolerance at all. Downstairs a fresh pizza was on the counter.


	11. Another?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for errors. Also sorry this is so short I had to divide the chapters right. Also thank you for all the nice comments ;-;

“You boys having fun?” His mom asked as she grabbed a slice. “Y-yeah”’ George chirped. Dream saw his mother a little surprised that George was the one to answer. Dream smiled at George’s confidence boost he was having today. He understood why George couldn’t answer sometimes, but times like these were nice. Dream’s dad came behind George, placing a hand on his shoulder. George yelped, making a jump toward Dream for support. 

“Oops sorry I didn’t mean to scare you” his father chuckled. He grabbed a slice, “just wanted to say hi”. “Hello” he nervously smiled. George at his slice of pizza while leaning against Dream. He was getting clingy again. Drista came down for her pizza but just went back up to her room. Dream noticed as George continued to socialize with his family. It was adorable. It was even cuter knowing the boy had a mark only he’d been able to see. 

He’d expect George to want to eat in his room so the socialization was a surprise. It still took him a moments to asks questions, but he was answering them. Once done eating they settled down into the living room. His mom had offered they watch a movie together. George was cuddled sweetly into Dream’s side. A blanket was draped for the two of them. 

Dream wasn’t told the movie was horror. He’d wished his family would have warned him. The music of the movie was growing eerier. George was digging himself closer to Dream out of fear. A jump scare was clearly being anticipated. The scare caused both of them to jump, George let out a slight shriek. Dream attempted in comfort, shushing quietly. He wanted to kiss him, kisses make things feel better. 

He’d told his mom about the kisses, but not his dad. He’s sure his dad knew, his mom probably told him. During the next scary part, George had dug his face into Dream’s chest. His eyes were clenched shut. Dream took a deep breath before decided to go ahead with the kisses. He pressed his lips down into the dark brunette hair. Small little “chu chu chu” noise broke from the act. He noticed his mother smile from the corner of his eye. 

George really wasn’t enjoying the movie. Dream knew that he wasn’t a horror fan, it had come up during one of their late-night discord calls. He just had to keep him close til it was over. Nothing was going to hurt his Georgie. He let out a sigh of relief when the credits rolled. “Dreeam that was too scary” he pouted. “I didn’t know” Dream patted George’s head. “Not a fan of horror George?” His father asked. George aggressively shook his head. 

The pair headed back upstairs, George was relieved that he didn’t have to be scared anymore. “Tired?” Dream asked as he locked his door for the night. “Yeah” George yawned back. “Did you remember a change of clothes this time?” Dream inquired, looking at George’s backpack. George smiled lightly “.....nope”. “Wanna borrow more of my clothes? I’m gonna need those ones back though ok?” George nodded and followed Dream over to his drawers. 

He picked out an oversized shirt for the boy. “All my sweats are dirty, are you ok sleeping in your boxers here?” George took the shirt, “Yes! Thank you Dreamie” he giggled. “Dreamie? That ones new” he smirked as George began to strip. It’s not like he’d hadn’t seen George like this before. Then again usually he could change faced away from Dream. His pale chest was almost immediately encased in the shirt, his collar bones exposed. George carefully placed his favorite hoodie into his backpack. 

Dream adjusted into the right side of the bed. George joined him on the left side. “I like my mark” George smiled, spreading his legs open. He traced his thin fingers around the edge of the bruise. “It’s so pretty” his eyes were full of wonder. “Well, I’m glad you like it” Dream looked over at his work. George quietly hummed to himself as he drummed on the mark. Dream scrolled on his phone for a little bit, routinely checking up on George every few minutes.

“Hey, Dream?” Dream set down his phone. “Yeah?” George lifted up his boxer leg again. “Can I have another one?” Dream did not expect that question. He thought he was going to ask to go to bed, not for Dream to attack his thigh again. “Sure... lay back” he propped a pillow up for George. Dream licked a couple of areas, he felt like teasing a little bit. “PLease~” George begged. Dream huffed a short laughed before finally latching onto an area. 

He felt George’s fingers dig into his hair, he was really enjoying himself. Dream paid careful attention to the little noises he was squeaking. He was trying to get a word out but struggling, finally, he let out an “another”. And so he continued to suck. “Another mhmm.” George now had three marks painting his inner thigh. “Another?” Four. “O-ne more?” Five. Dream sat back up from his haze to look at what he had created. George had an arm over his eyes, his legs trembled. The shirt he was wearing had bunched up over his bellybutton. He looked.... sexy. 

A moment after George had felt Dream get up he removed his arm to look. He had three on his right thigh and two on his left. He was panting, face flushed. “Th—ank you” Dream collapsed back onto the side of the bed. “Good, now can we please go to sleep before my mouth falls off?” Dream joked. George mumbled in agreement, turning over to sleep.


	12. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE ;-; 
> 
> Apologies for errors
> 
> Also solo smut warning

George woke up in the middle of the night in discomfort. This discomfort wasn’t coming from his bruised thighs but from what was between those thighs. He was embarrassed to say how much he enjoyed having Dream between his legs. He has gone to bed hoping his excitement would calm down. He was having trouble as everything around him was Dream. Dream’s arm on his waist, his shirt on his body, the bruises he made. 

His aching dick strained against his boxer fabric. George wiggled out of Dream’s grasp, hearing him angrily grumble in response. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this. George quietly entered Dream’s bathroom, locking the door behind him. He couldn’t go back to bed this hard and he certainly couldn’t ask Dream to help.

Well he could but he wasn’t ready. Sure one day he’d love to do that with Dream, just not yet. George removed his boxers, shivering at the cold air. He began stroking slowly, he couldn’t get too lost in pleasure. If Dream woke up to his moans he’d die. Well not die, but it would be mortifying. He thumbed over the budding precum on his head. He thought of Dream’s hands. A guilty fantasy of his, Dream’s hands were just so big. They could probably cover his entire dick. 

He began to move faster, fighting the moans was getting harder. “D-dream” he whispered. With his other hand, George tapped onto his marks. Little whines escaped from his lips, he couldn’t help it. He was nearing very close to release. The thought of almost getting caught was really, really fucking hot to George. 

Would Dream make him feel good? George fantasized about the pace he might go. If earlier was any indication he’d be nice and slow. He lusted for his warm touch. Dream was always handsy, he doubted that would stop that while being extra intimate. He craved for it. He adored how much a gentlemen Dream could be sometimes. How would that gentleman wreck him?

He jumped at a small “George?”, he had heard come from Dream’s room. Dream must’ve woken up from the lack of warmth. He heard the bed creak, shit Dream was getting up. Footsteps, no no no don’t come over here. Knock, “George are you in there?”, a deep tired voice asked. “Y-yeah” George stopped his strokes. “You ok? Doors locked” his words slurred slightly. 

“I’m go~od, just using the bath-room” he cringed at his moans breaking. “If you say so, hurry up beds cold” he sounded grumpy. George waited till he heard Dream go back to bed to start moving again. “Mhmm~” he came biting his lip. He wiped the cum off his palm, flushing down the evidence. George expected Dream to be back asleep when he reentered the room. 

The lamp was on, Dream was scrolling on his phone. He put it down in the presence of George. “Have a good cum baby?” he asked oddly sweetly. George’s jaw dropped, “Wh-what?” “I’m not dumb George, cmon sleep” he patted George’s side of the bed. “It’s ok, it’s completely natural” his tired eyes fluttered. George climbed back into his spot, still feeling a storm of guilt.

Not a moment later Dream’s arms were back around him. A short kiss pecked the back of his neck. “Mm love you” tired Dream mumbled. “I’m sorry” George whimpered back. “For what?” “You know what...” George’s guilt pooled. “Tsk tsk tsk, none of that, cmon sleep” Dream attempted to soothe.

—————————————

Dream had woken up early that morning despite being so tired the previous night. He woke with his nose atop George’s locks. Poor little guy had gotten so hard last night he had to leave the room. Dream felt almost proud, then again he was just assuming he was the cause. He could tell George felt guilty. He had heard almost all of the little noises he purred from the bathroom. 

The two hadn’t really had many conversations around the sexual aspect of their relationship. The farthest they’ve ever gone was yesterday with the hickeys. Dream was close to his areas, no wonder George got so worked up. 

He hadn’t known George was jerking off at first last night. He was alerted by the whines. George being so prone to crying he thought he was hurt. It took his tired mind a little too long to tell the difference between crying and moaning. He wasn’t sure why he waited for George to come back, he just wanted to make sure he was really ok .....maybe. Who was he kidding? He adored those noises, music to his ears.

He couldn’t think back any longer, it was now the next day and George clearly didn’t want to talk about it. He had been quiet all thought breakfast. George’s face looked so down as he picked at his cereal. “You still want to go shopping today?” He attempted to cheer the boy up. “.... yeah” he whispered. He was a whole different George today. Maybe today wasn’t the right day. “... if you’ll go with me” he added. “George... why wouldn’t I want to go with you?” Dream cooed. 

“C-cause I’m disgusting” his lip quivered. “Oh honey no, I told you what you did was fine” Dream reached across the table and gripped his hand. He lovingly swiped his thumb across the pale knuckles. 

“Should’ve done i-it here” his eyes were on the brink of glossy. “George if you need to cry it out we can. Want to go back upstairs?” George nodded. “Alright” Dream walked him back up to bed. Shopping could wait, George took priority. 

“I- I lied” George whimpered. “About what” Dream petted George’s hair. “I brought m-my own clothes. I just wanted to wear yours. And then I did those awful things in your shiirrt” he confessed. “I’m a disgusting fucking pervert” he spat. Dream pulled George in closer. “Everyone has fantasies, George, you don’t disgust me” he comforted. George was still holding back his tears. 

“What’s got you all worked up about this, I said it was ok?” Dream knew George was overthinking again. “Think you’re lying so I feel better” a tear broke from his eye. “I do want you to feel better, but I’m not lying” Dream frowned. He guided George back onto the bed. “Then I made you suck on me” more tears trickled. “I wouldn’t have done that if I wasn’t comfortable doing it. Loved giving those to you” he promised. 

“Promise?” George examined Dream’s face. “I promise” Dream extended his pinky in a childish manner. George extended his own pinky, he shook it. This caused George to giggle. Dream smiled, there was his happy Georgie. “You still got tears in there? How much do you drink? Your body makes too many tears” Dream teased as he handed George a tissue. “It does doesn’t it” he sniffled. “You still gotta be hungry, how about we go through a drive-through before we go shopping hmm?” Dream suggested. 

“O-ok” George’s voice cracked causing him to cringe slightly. George stood up from the bed and took a deep breath. “I can do this. I can do this” he assured himself. Dream smiled at the sudden boost of confidence. “Go wash your face it’ll feel better” Dream pecked George’s cheek before leaving to retrieve his keys. When he came back George was dressed back in his own clothes. He was without the hoodie, the weather was unfortunately too warm. His pale arms contrasted with his black t-shirt. George had lived here for a little over two months now, it was amazing how pale he remained. 

“Ready to go?” Dream swung his keys around his finger. George nodded as he stuffed his wallet into his pocket. His mom yelled at short “By boys have fun!”, as they left.


	13. Pretty Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All nice comments got me ;-;
> 
> Apologies for all the errors
> 
> Also have no clue when this story will end I got a lot of ideas and I haven't hit a block yet

George followed Dream into the nice-looking dress clothes shop. The windows were decorated with suits and ties. The nice look of the store made George think back to the amount of money he had on him. He wasn’t too poor, usually just enough to get by and some extra. He’d probably just have to rent his clothes. He hoped that was the option. 

“Anything catching your eye?” Dream asked pointing at the displays. “I- um Dream, where are like the cheaper options?” He near whispered. There’s was nothing to be ashamed of about not having enough money, but George was George. Ever little thing could become embarrassing. “Don’t worry about it, I gotcha” Dream smiled. “Drea-“ “I like treating you, now cmon what looks good?” Dream placed firm hands on George’s shoulders. 

George darted his eyes around the store. “Do you have any dress clothes already?” Dream was trying to help guide him towards a section of the store. George shook his head no. “Alright then let’s start here” Dream pulled him towards the dress shirts. “I’m gonna go look for something myself, come find me if you need help” Dream kissed the top of George’s head before walking off. The gesture was so full of love, a short ‘goodbye I’m going to the other side of the store’. 

George tried to stay mindful of the prices. He was still going to attempt to pay for what he could. Next was the pants, he chose a normal black pair. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Dream was holding up a dark blue vest and bright blue tie. “Blue! I uh- thought you’d like them” he bashfully handed over the garments. “You remembered it’s my favorite color” George smiled. “I did! Need anything else?” George looked down at the pile of clothes in his arms. “I think I’ve got everything? Do they have a changing room? I want them to fit.” 

Dream went to go ask an employee for a room. This made George happier, Dream helped him so much. “George!” He called from the other side of the store. “Curtain 2 dear” an old woman pointed. George nodded and made his way inside. He made quick work of removing his pants, he caught sight of his bruises in the mirror. They had somehow gotten prettier overnight. Some were healing quickly, a clear indication that those once had been lighter sucks. 

Here was no place to think of those things, he pulled the black trousers on in replacement. They fit him nicely, snug around his thin legs. He turned his body in the mirror, the material cupped his ass nicely. He was a little surprised to see how cute he looked. He knew Dream thought of him that way, but his own self-confidence was never so prominent. Next came the dress shirt, the white material faded into his pale complexion. He then slipped over the vest, the color popped out brightly against the monochrome. The tie was a brighter blue from what he could tell, he wore this color frequently. He felt so handsome. 

The last thing he needed to top off the outfit was a jacket. That’s what he was forgetting, the last piece. George drew the curtain back, “Dream? I forgot the pickup a jacket” he walked out of the room. Dream face lit up at the sight of George. “George you look incredible! Does it feel nice? Not too tight?” He asked genuinely. “No it fits great” George twirled slightly on one foot to show Dream how it fit. Dream looked down. “Oh! We should get you some nice shoes too” he pointed out. 

“Are my shoes not nice? Have you seen your shoes?” George played. “Hey! Ugh, you’re lucky your cute I’ll let it slide. Cmon let’s go pick those out” he grinned. George snickered lightly at being called cute. In the end, they had found the perfect pieces for George. He couldn’t help but feel special. 

“Dreeeam, at least let me pay for something” George whined as he took out his wallet. “Hmmm let me think. No” he stuck out his tongue like a child as he brought the items to the checkout for George. He wouldn’t let George see the damage saying “it was less than I thought it was going to be”. He handed George his bags with a proud expression. “My turn!” Dream turned his body to the racks. 

“Haven’t been to a dance seriously in forever, this is so much fun” he sounded giddy. George sat himself down on a stool by the dressing rooms waiting for Dream to find his items. He couldn’t wait to see how he’d look all fancied up. George got lost in the little world in his mind. How he and Dream would dance together. It would be so public but he wouldn’t care. Just him and Dream on that dance floor. He brought back out of his fantasy with a finger tapped on his forehead. 

“What going on up there hmm?” He looked up to see Dream with an armful of clothes. “You” he answered truthfully. “You and me” he then immediately added. “Well I’m sorry I interrupted us, I’ll be behind curtain 4  
Ok?” George nodded and moved to sit on the cushion in front of Curtain 4. He greatly anticipated the reveal. He bit his lip waiting, it felt like an eternity. His face immediately dropped when the curtain was drawn back. Dream was just back in his normal clothes.

“You ok?” Dream asked as George got up from the cushion. “Yeah.. I just- I - I wanted to see you like that” he pointed at the clothes. “Aww, you will eventually” he rubbed George’s arm soothingly. “I guess” George grumbled in response. “Just gives you another reason to be excited,” Dream said as they made their way back to the counter. George nodded despite not agreeing. He’d just have to imagine what Dream would look like in a suit for now. 

——————————-

Back home the two played games for a while with some friends. It was currently George’s turn, he was very focused on defending his bed. Dream was putting away the clothes he has bought today. George couldn’t wait to see Dream all dressed up. It would be nice. 

“Are you two seriously going together?” Sapnap asked. “Yeah!” George found it hard to contain his excitement. “Why are you so hung up on this Sap, yeah we’re going” Dream sounded slightly bothered. “It’s just that... how did you ask?” He sounded a little embarrassed asking. “Oh Um, I just asked. Who do you want to ask?” Dream said moving back over to the desk. 

“Actually I - ugh, I wannaasktwopeople” he quietly spoke. “Dude too fast, what?” “I want to ask two people,” he said slowly this time. “You what?” Dream sounded even more confused. “They’re both cool with it, me being with both of them it’s like we’re all together yknow? I just don’t know how to ask them” George looked back up at Dream. 

“Dude and I’m only hearing about this NOW?!??” He boomed into the mic. “Well, technically you knew! They just didn’t want anybody to know but he was talking about it the other day and-shit” Sapnap stopped himself. “He? Who are they?” Dream seemed more curious. “.......Karl and Quackity” he muttered. “NO FUCKING WAY!” Dream laughed. 

“Dude! It’s not that big of a deal, I just need your help” he pleaded. “It doesn’t have to be anything big really dude. Just bring it up in convo” Dream suggested. “I guess... thanks, oh actually Karl’s calling me right now. Call you later” Sapnap hung up. George turned his chair to face Dream. “Wow,” George giggled.

“Literally nobody at our lunch table is straight I guess” Dream laughed. “I’m the straightest man alive” George tried to force down his smirk. Dream dipped his face down so it was level with George’s. “Is that true?” George’s lips curled back up into a devious smile, “yep, love women”. Dream moved closer, his lips ghosted over George’s. 

“Well then I guess I can’t kiss you then” he teased in a deeper tone. George went to dip in to kiss but Dream pulled away. “Oh? That wasn’t very straight Georgie” he folded his arms. “Hmph,” George huffed. “Tell me about the type of women you like George” Dream moved so that he was behind the chair again. “Tall, blonde, a man named Dream” George grumbled slightly annoyed. He wanted a kiss dammit. 

“Hmm, I think I know somebody like that” Dream dipped down to George’s ear. The room suddenly felt so much smaller. George felt so tiny. Dream noticed the change in behavior. “You ok?” His voice sounded so good. “Stop teasing me” George whined. “Well, how am I supposed to know what you want if you won’t tell me hm?” He faces himself towards George again. 

“Kisses” he pouted. “Kisses? Plural?” Dream raised an eyebrow. George nodded, his eyes widened. They finally connected which caused George to calm. He loved everything about kissing Dream. He felt so soft and sweet. George chased his lips even as he pulled up for air. He didn’t care how desperate he looked right now. “So needy today” Dream purred, running hand into George’s hair.

“I- shut up” George put a flat hand on Dream’s chest. “You wanna move over to the bed? Might be more comfortable there” he sang lightly. George nodded but panicked a little, “I only want to kiss though, nothing else.” Dream nodded as he pulled George up from the chair. George desperately craved more, but he restrains himself. Dreams lips just to do for now. 

“Are you comfortable straddling me?” Dream asked before positioning George on him. George agreed, letting himself into the position. George draped his arms over Dream’s shoulders. Their lips collided again, Dream’s hands danced around his back. George mewled at the touch. Everything in his body was telling him to just submit and begged to be touched, but he didn’t want to regret it. He just kept his attention on his lips, any lingering thoughts could leave him back in trouble. 

George attempted to reposition himself, accidentally grinding down onto Dream lap. This caused a breathy moan to escape George’s lips. Scared, George practically jumped off of Dream. “Dream I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-“Hey it’s ok, we can stop if you want” Dream reached to cup the worried boy’s cheek. George groaned, “why am I like this?” “I keep ruining our moments” he vented. “You don’t ruin anything George” Dream kissed his forehead.

“Is this your first time doing this?” Dream asked. “Y- you ——fuck” George grabbed his phone. Overstimulated, couldn’t speak. 

George : You were my first kiss

“Well then your just new to all this, it’s exciting and scary right?”

George : So scary 

“It doesn’t have to be. That’s why we need to talk about these things sometimes. We set our boundaries and when we both agree to take the next step we can.” Dream explained. 

George : I want more so bad, but I just can’t 

“And you don’t have to. I never want you to feel pressured that you need to .. provide” George sensed Dream’s awkwardness. It was comforting knowing Dream had anxieties about this too. 

George : You make me feel so safe. I just don’t want to scare you away

“Feelings can’t scare me, George, it’s better out than in” Dream placed his hand over George’s. 

George : I just don’t want to fuck anything up. You treat me so well and I feel I don’t give you enough 

“You give me plenty, without you my hand would be so cold” he reassured George. The corners of George’s mouth curled slightly up. “My closet would be one hoodie too many, the lunch table would be way too empty again” Dream continued. “Who would I hug? Who would I kiss? No one else, just my Georgeeeee” he flattered. 

“Dreeeaam” George blushed. “Too much today” he mumbled. “It’s been a long day, wanna just cuddle?” Dream began to lay down. “I still feel all gross” George grumbled. He felt so tired. George hated how quickly he could get overwhelmed, he was so lucky to have Dream. “Bath time?” “Bubbles?” George asked. “Of course bubble little prince” Dream ruffled George’s hair as he got up. George flushed at the nickname and touch. Dream knew just how to tug on his strings. The bathroom floor felt so cold.

George hated the cold, it felt so lonely. Dream was always so warm. It’s cheesy but in a way Dream was his sunshine. He watched as Dream began filling to tub. “Your so cute like this, being all pampered” Dream complimented once more. “You spoil me” George got more embarrassed. Compliments were something he thought he’d never get used to. The flutter in his stomach with each one was incredible. Nobody had ever spoken to him the way Dream had.

Dream pulled out a new bottle of bubble bath. I uh- bought some while I was out the other day for you” Dream clutched the back of his neck. As soon as Dream opened the cap the bathroom speller of sweet strawberries, scented bubble bath. “Smells good” George yawned. “Tired already? Better get in before you fall asleep” Dream chuckled. Dream turned away out of respect while George stripped off his clothes. Carefully George sunk beneath the water, he clumped a heavy section of bubbles over his crotch. 

“Can I?” Dream gestured. “Oh yeah,” George laughed lightly at the awkwardness of this situation. He had been too tired last time to really care. George was sitting up more this time, he was exposed from the nipple up. His shoulders were blushed rosey. The water was a nice warm temperature, comfortable. Dream sat next to the tub “comfortable?” George nodded peacefully. George popped a few small bubbles with his finger, he sunk deeper into the water. 

He felt Dream’s finger in his hair. He wasn’t washing it, just playing. He could feel his curling a lock around a finger. He was humming some song they had heard on the radio earlier that day. George fluttered his eyelashes shut. “Falling asleep?” His voice was much quieter than before. “It’s just so nice” was all George could say. “I love you” Dream pushed the hair out of George’s eyes. “I- I love you too” George stuttered but got the sentence out. “You said it back!” Dream sounded so surprised. “I did” George hummed. George had another question he wanted to ask. He thought it over for a minute, now was as good as a time than ever. “Dream... are you my boyfriend?” he looked into Dream eyes. 

A bright blush formed on Dream’s freckled cheeks. “We might as well be” he shrugged bashfully. These were the rare moments when Dream struggled for words. 

“Is that yes” George desperately searched his expression for an answer. “My boyfriend George.... yeah I like that” Dream touched his face again. “We suck at words” Dream laughed. George reacted with a tired giggle “we do”. “Want me to leave so you can get all washed up? Dream handed George the soap. “Yes please” he took the soap. Dream kissed his forehead before leaving. It was all so domestic.


	14. Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOBODY HYPES ME UP THE WAY AO3 COMMENTS DO YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE AH
> 
> Apologies for errors
> 
> Also this chapters is really short bc I split things up weird so I'm uploading 2 chapters today instead of the usual 1

Dream slowly closed the bathroom door, he immediately collapsed onto his bed. He excitedly kicked his legs around. Boyfriend! George wanted to be his boyfriend. It only made sense, they’d practically been a couple for a while now. Only now was it just made official. He couldn’t help but be excited. He took the time that George was washing to slip downstairs.

His mom was in her pajamas watching some history channel show with his dad. “Mom!” He yelled whispered. She jumped “oh Jesus Clay! What?” Dream fidgeted with fingers as he rounded the couch. “We um, we made it official. George is my boyfriend” he announced. “Weren’t you two already?” His father sounded so confused. “Yes and no, we never defined it” he explained quickly, still full of excitement. “Well we’re very happy for you both, is that all you came down to tell us?” “Oh um yeah.. I’m just happy” he caressed his neck again. 

Dream made his way back upstairs, he grabbed two cold waters from the fridge before going up. As soon as he opens the door he saw George in the doorframe of the bathroom. A white towel was wrapped around his waist. “Got us drinks, do you need clothes?” Dream set the bottles onto the bedside table. “No I’ve got my own” he had a slight bit of disappointment in his voice. 

“Let me rephrase that, do you want clothes?” Dream smirked. “I mean... if you gave me a shirt I wouldn’t decline” George stammered. Dream pulled out one of his comfy shirts. It was a green graphic tee with a smiley face across the chest. “Soft” George spoke as he slipped the fabric over his torso. The fabric extended to be about mid-thigh. George stretched, accidentally revealing himself. “Georgie, you forgot your underwear” Dream reminded. George pulled the shirt down in hurry. “Gah! Sorry, I uh- .....flashed you” George’s face went red. “Oh that’s ok I didn’t really see anything” Dream got out his own clothes for the night. Once dressed he climbed back into bed. 

Dream made grabby arms at George to get into bed. “Now who’s needy?” George’s accent seemed to get thicker. Dream noticed how that happened when he was more tired than usual. “I’m just so happy” Dream pulled George onto his chest. “My boyfriend George~” he tapped at George’s arm. “My boyfriend Dream” George retorted in a half yawn. 

“My beds so warm when you’re here” Dream twirled a piece of George’s hair around his finger again. George responded with a small “mhm” before drifting off. Dream wasn’t far behind, pulling into a sweet state of dreaming.


	15. Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seconds chapter for today
> 
> Hope you like it :D
> 
> Apologies for errors

Today was Friday, the day of the Homecoming game. George was currently on his way to the game with Dream’s family. It was nice for them to offer to pick up George. He was sat cramped in the back of the family vehicle hugging a drink cooler. “We’re here” Clay's mother chirped as she put the car in park. George attempted on carrying the cooler himself but was quickly stopped by Dream’s dad. “Lemme gets that for you sport,” he said as he lifted the heavy block off his forearm. 

George liked Dream’s family. They were so friendly towards him. His mother had ever put little face paint dots on his face before they left. Little green, white and black dots devoted his cheeks. George insisted on paying for his ticket into the game, the family had already done enough for him. With a little bit of convincing they let him get his own ticket. It wasn’t that George hated people buying this for him, he just felt bad when it was so often. 

The family found a nice row near the front to sit in. George was clearly excited for the game to start. George really didn’t know anything about American football, but he’d try to gauge a reaction from the crowd if his team was winning. Dream had been so nervous the previous day before the game. His other friends said that this was normal, but it was still weird seeing him all worked up. 

“You ever watch Clay play?” His father asked. George teetered his head, “only in practice”. “Well then you're in for a show” he patted George’s back excitedly. George kept his eyes glued to the field in anticipation. Soon everybody made their way out to the field, there he was ‘DREAM 05’. A bright grin painted George’s face. He couldn’t wait to cheer him on. 

The game was so confusing to George, he could barely understand what move was good or bad. He watched in awe as Dream dominated his competition. He glanced up at the scoreboard, he thinks they’re winning? Soon it was halftime and the marching band made their way onto the field. George walked down to the concessions to grab some game food. From what he heard the food there was so terrible that it’s the best thing you’ll ever eat’ from what Sapnap said at least. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see Karl and a shorter man with a beanie. “Hey George, what’re you getting?” Karl asked. “Oh um, a hot dog a think” George looked back at the menu. “Oh hey this is Quackity, well uh Alex I guess” Karl introduced. Quackity, oh that was their other boyfriend. This was the guy Sapnap was talking about. He had a different lunch period from the group so George hadn’t met him yet. “Hi” George smiled. Quackity reached out of a handshake, which George nervously accepted.

“You and Dream going to the dance tomorrow?” Quackity asked. “Yeah!” George had almost forgotten about the dance. Tomorrow he’d be able to finally see Dream dressed up all fancy. That and they’d be having more time with their friends outside of lunch, it was going to be good. “I was honestly surprised Sap asked us to go” Karl laughed. “Yeah, he was super nervous telling his mom about us” Quackity reached an arm over Karl. “Dream was trying to figure out what girl had been attacking Sap, it surprising that it was you two all along” George added.

“Heh, yeah. Bathroom make-outs are just exciting right?” Quackity seemed proud of how he talked about marking up his lover. “Oh um... I would know” George confessed. “You guys haven’t? Like made out yet?” Karl raised an eyebrow. “Well uh kinda? Just um.. once, not in public” George felt a little intimidated by his own lack of experience. “Really? You guys haven’t explored yet?” Karl sounded surprised. 

“N..no” George scrunched in on himself. “Sorry it’s just that you two are always touching each other so I figured, shit George I overstepped sorry” Karl frowned. “It’s ok, I just I’m not ready” George cringed at his own words. “Next” the food worker shouted at George. “Oh um, can I get a hotdog please?” George held his money, stand slightly shaking. 

“Ooo I like your accent” the girl smirked. “Give it to you on the house if I can get your number” she continued. George stopped back. “He has a boyfriend” Karl barked from behind. George shoved the money onto the counter “hotdog please”, he repeated. Once he got his food he made a rush back to his seat with Dream’s family. He felt a notification go off in his pocket.

Karl : Hey sorry about that dude, you ok? I’m really sorry if we overstepped 

George : It’s ok, you didn’t know :]

Karl : I still feel bad

George : Don’t it’s fine, just don’t tell Dream abt that girl, please

Karl : Noted

Just as he was about to put his phone away he saw another person had texted him. 

Dream sent a photo. It was a selfie of him and Sapnap in their headgear making stupid faces at the camera. George took a quick shaky photo back so Dream could see his face paint. 

George : You look amazing out there <3

Dream : Cutie, good to have your support 

George : You look like your having fun :]

Dream : I am! Got to go onto the field soon l gtg, love you!

George : Love you too

Soon after the team was back on the field. George tucked his phone away to watch. “Is he winning?” George asked Dream’s dad. “YES!” He shouted out as Dream did some move. He just had to assume it was good. Eventually, the game to end with a boom from the crowd. George jumped up in the cheering, he whooped louder as Dream took off his helmet. 

The family made their way to the parking lot to wait for Dream. As soon as Dream saw George he came running. George was tackled into a tight bear hug. George kissed Dream quickly, “you won!” Dream put George down. “Teams going out for ice cream, you wanna go?” George nodded. He gave a quick goodbye to Dream’s family before leaving.  
———————————

The whole team was crowded around the outside of the local ice cream shop. George held a vanilla cone in his hand. “You looked so cool out there!” George smiled. “Thanks” Dream beamed as he eats into his own icecream. They were all sat at a picnic table together. It was a nice celebration. Dream let out a little giggle, “your face paints got all messy”. George pulled out his phone to look in the camera. “Aw no, your mom did such a good job too” George frowned. 

“Don’t be sad your little pretty” Dream petted. “Eww PDA” Sapnap teased. “Ok, Mr. Hickeys” Dream scoffed. “Well, I don’t do it in front of you” Sapnap snickered. “Yeah like bathrooms are any less public” George added. “WHAHAHAT” Dream wheezed. “I-“HES POPPING OFF YOUR HONOR” Karl howled. “I hate all of you so much right now” Sapnap went back to his ice cream. 

“Gosh, I feel so sweaty” Dream complained. “Yeah you went hard today dude, finally great having a game home” Sapnap agreed. “George, you staying over tonight?” Dream tugged on his sleeve. “Sure” George took the final bite of his cone. They talked for a little bit more before heading back home. 

They were welcomed greatly back home. His mother made sure to give Dream a giant congratulations hug. Dream tiredly tugged George back up to his bedroom. “Thank you for coming” he thanks after kissing the tip of George’s nose. “No problem, it was fun” George kissed back. “Now go take a shower you stink” he scrunched.


	16. Further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh this chapter is just smut so uh yeah
> 
> Apologies for errors

While Dream was in the shower George was letting his thoughts wander. He couldn’t help but think back to the conversation he had with Karl and Quackity earlier. The previous week he had freaked out at the thought of coming in contact with Dream in an intimate way. Today felt..... different. But how would he even ask? He wasn’t even sure what he wanted entirely. Touch was the only word that came to mind. 

Dream came out of the bathroom, towel around his waist. Now was as good as a time than ever. “Hey D-Dream” George sat up on the bed. “Hm?” George’s hands clutched together. “I- we, can-” he stopped talking. “Phone?” Dream asked. “No, I have to say it” George shook his head. George took a deep breath before talking again, he had to get his words together. Dream stood patiently waiting for the question. 

“I want to go further” he finally got out. “You do?” George nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it and today just feels good” he explained, his eyes glued to the bedsheets. “Alright, what were you thinking?” Dream sat down, towel still covering his areas. “Touch” he blushed. “Touch?” George’s eyes wandered down to Dream’s towel. “Oh, that kind of touch” Dream’s mouth curved into a smirk. 

Dream’s hand cupped his denim cover thigh. George jumped. “George are you sure? We don’t have to do this tonight” Dream sounded so sincere. “I’m just nervous” George managed to look up. “I’ve never done this-before.” Dream softened his expression. “We can go at whatever pace you want. I’ll make you feel good.” George looked down at Dream’s towel. “Do you want me to get dressed first?” George shook his head. “Can we- together?” George flustered. 

“Of course we can. Wanna kiss first? Get us in the right mood?” Dream sat up against the bed frame. “Do I just? How?” George wasn’t sure where to move to. All his movements felt like jelly. “Cm’ere” Dream coaxed George to sit on his lap. The towel was the only barrier between them. Their lips connected, calming some of George’s nerves. Dream rubbed a hand down George’s lower back. George’s hips wiggled slightly, he was chasing a high he didn’t know how to get. 

George tapped on Dream’s chest, alarming him to stop. “You ok?” Dream bit on his lip waiting for an answer. He ceased touch on George’s back. “Can I take my pants off?” George felt so contained he needed more comfort. “You don’t gotta ask, go ahead. Take off what you want” Dream assured. “So... I can take off my boxers too...?” Dream raised a surprised eyebrow. “If you're comfortable with it.” George was, Dream had seen him naked plenty of times.

George carefully removed the clothing from his bottom half. His hoodie remained on, he still wanted it. “Baby your marks are all gone” Dream observed. “..yeah” George laugh whispered. George nervously climbed back into Dream’s lap. “Dreeaam stop staring” he blushed. “Sorry you’re just so pretty” he grinned. George shivered at the praise. 

“It’s just embarrassing” he admitted. “Doesn’t have to be, just you and me.” George dipped down and kissed back down onto Dream’s lips. Dream’s hand movements continued. He clearly was scared to go further on George. Almost like the littlest wrong move would scare George away. His hand would stop just as his lower back ended. Dream’s tongue teased lightly into his mouth. He accepted it, letting Dream take control. Downstairs he was growing excited. Dream didn’t know how wild he drove George.

They disconnected their lips once more. Dream looked down. “Excited?” Dream rubbed his nose against George’s. “Hmph” George huffed. “Do you want to continue?” George thought about it for a moment. He wanted this, he was ready. Dream wouldn’t hurt him. Dream would listen. “P-lease” George looked away. Dream tilted George’s head back. “Darling if we’re going too quick we can slow down.” George shook his head with determination. “Want this. Really want this.”

Dream shifted George’s position in his lap. He took his strong- big hands, using them to spread George’s legs open. “So pretty, all for me,” he said as his fingertips danced up George’s thigh. George’s breathe hitches as he got closer. George’s eyes began to gloss over. He was a little scared and aroused at the same time. It was all too new. 

Thick fingers wrapped around his shaft. “GAH!” George screamed in surprise. “Shit sorry, too soon?” Dream removed himself. George whined, wanting Dream to come back. “Felt good please” George gripped onto Dream’s other hand. Dream returned, finger wrapped back around. He slowly began moving his wrist up and down. “Mmmhm~” George wiggled his hips again in response. George laid a courageous hand atop Dream’s towel. 

“Can I see you?” George looked up to see Dream’s face also reddened. “O-ok” Dream removed himself from George to get rid of the towel. George’s eyes widened at the sight. George looked.... hungry? His lust was roared at him to take more. He couldn’t take more, this was as far as George wanted to go. “You ok up there?” Dream petted down George’s hair. “Is.... it’s just so big” George gulped. In reaction Dream looked down, he compared himself against George. 

“Hey, little guy. How about I touch the both of us?” George nodded immediately. “Will that feel good?” “It should. If it doesn’t we can stop, ok?” Dream looked back at George, wanting a verbal response. “Ok,” George hummed. Dream pulled George in closer. George’s tip brushed against Dream’s shaft. Little noises squeaked out of the smaller. Dream spit a little bit into his palm, grossing out George a little. 

“Aw don’t go all innocent on me, you’ve jerked off before,” Dream said in a slight growl. “What do you think about when you do it, George? You can tell me” Dream wrapped his large hand around the two.   
“I- I think of- ha~” the pleasure was getting too much for George to speak right. “Shh calm down, it’s alright, think about it” he softened. Those little mood changes were part of what George loved. He could easily go from a growl to back to his soft voice. 

“You- I think of you someti~mes” he shook. “So cute, so god damn cute” Dream quickened. The feeling of Dream’s throbbing cock was extremely pleasurable. George was practically on cloud 9. The previously held back tears found their way down George’s flushed cheeks. “Help m-en help me help me help me” George chanted, wiggling more. Dream used his other hand to hold George down. 

“You close? I got you, just wait a little longer k? You're a good boy you can do it” Dream praised. George was nearing so close to release. He’d never felt this good before. It was a little embarrassing, getting wrecked so early. “So good, so good George. I love you so much.” George fell into the crook of Dream’s neck. His body tensed, he needed to released badly. “Dream! Please! It hurts” he whimpered. 

Dream stopped. “Nooooo!” George kicked his legs. “You said it hurt” Dream hesitated. “Not that way! Gotta cum” he cried. George dug his chin back into Dream’s shoulder. “I misunderstood sorry sorry” Dream continued. 

“Can I- can I?” George begged. “You can, go ahead. You’ve done so well. Perfect, pretty boy.” Dream thumbed over George’s head. 

George shook aggressively as he came. Dream whispered soft praises as he emptied into Dream’s palm. With his clean hand Dream tilted George’s head up to make eye contact. Dream brought his dirty hand up to his own mouth. “Watch” he smirked. Dream licked George’s cum off his hand, remaining eye contact the entire time. “Salty.” he quickened his pace down his own member. Dream came hard, it sprayed onto George’s belly.

George took a little bit longer to come down from his high. Dream used his towel to wipe off George. “How was that?” He threw the towel haphazardly to the side. “Incredible” George flopped onto his side of the bed. “How was that so good?” “It’s cause your not alone” Dream joined George under the covers. “Ew, we’re sleeping naked” George laughed. “Well, you still have your hoodie on.” Dream wrapped George in his arms. “Thank you Dream” George placed his head onto his chest. 

They remained in that position for a while longer. No words were spoken, they just sat in comfortable silence. A hand was intertwined with the others. George still couldn’t believe somebody could love him that much. It wasn’t so scary after all, Dream was so gentle. He somehow knew exactly what pace George needed. It was even better knowing they’d be together tomorrow. George turned his head to look at Dream, finding the giant had fallen asleep. 

George carefully retrieved his phone and took a photo. All this from being placed next to a boy in English class.


	17. Pre-Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of these nice comments ;-;
> 
> Apologies for any errors!

Dream had woken up first, the British boy remained on his chest. He felt proud of how good he made George feel the previous night, it was such a pleasurable experience. While last night was sexual, today would be more romantic. Tonight was the night of the dance. He knew George was looking forward to it. 

George didn’t get the opportunity to see Dream in his suit. He couldn’t wait to see George like that again. All fancied up, he was going to be the best-looking one there. Dream half scrolled on his phone while he waited for George to wake. 

“Dream?” His eyes squinted open. “Morning” Dream kissed his forehead. “Head hurts” George groaned as he sat up. “Well, you had a busy night” Dream stretched. “You did this to me” he groaned, bringing the blanket up over his head to block the light out. “Georgeeee” Dream sang trying to take the blanket off. “Nooo” George whined, disappearing deeper into blankets. “You have to drink something so your headache does get worse.” Dream successfully pulled the blanket down. 

George grabbed Dream’s water, taking a long gulp. “Hey, that was my water!” “Too tired to get up” he excused. “Fine, I’m gonna go grab something to eat.” “Mkay” George turned back over to sleep. Dream rolled and eyes and continued downstairs. He wasn’t looking forward to confronting his family this morning know damn well George was very loud last night.

Drista sat eating cereal at the kitchen counter. His mom was currently pouring a cup of coffee. They both were giving him a knowing look. “Morning” Dream grabbed four granola bars from the pantry. “Morning dear, where’s George?” George jumped slightly at George’s name. “He’s sleeping, so much interacted yesterday so he’s uh tired”. Dream grabbed a new water bottle and went to take a refreshing sip. “Yeah I bet, he screamed so loud last night.” Dream nearly spat out all his water, “WHAT?!?” His sister gave him a confused glare. 

“Cheering you on? He was like your number one supporter” she clarified. Then it hit him, he had soundproofing on his walls. Never in his life had he been so thankful for those foam blocks. “Oh uh, yeah he likes me a little bit” Dream smirked. “You excited for your dance tonight?” His mother asked as she sipped her coffee. She put her cup down for a minute and motioned Dream to followed her into the living room. 

On the coffee table was two little wrapper boxes. “I got these for you this morning while I was out”. She opened one of the boxes, a blue pin on flower arrangement. “The other ones green, so you two could match” she smiled. “He’ll love it” Dream opened up the other box. “Thank you mom” he reached around and hugged her tight. He was lucky to have such supporting parents. They loved George like he was part of the family.

Maybe he’d meet George’s family one day. He hoped they were accepting. It was rare when George would talk about his life back in England. Maybe he’d go over there with him sometime. Dream heard footsteps down the stairs. George rounded the corner dressed in yesterday’s clothes. His hair was sticking in every direction. “Oh, I was gonna bring you up food sleeping beauty” Dream held out the granola bar. 

“Couldn’t go back to sleep” his tired voice croaked. “What’re those?” George pointed at the boxes. Dream opened one of the boxes, “flowers for our jackets”. He tiled the box towards George. “Pretty” George took the box into his hand the look closer. “Can I use the green one? We could both be each other’s colors.” Dream agreed, the colors would contrast nicely. 

Dream’s phone began to ring. “Sapnap”. He answered the call, “Hi”. “Hey dude, we’re gonna go out for dinner before the dance. Do you guys want to come along?” Dream put the phone on speaker. “Hey you're on speaker now, um I’d be down. George do you wanna go out to dinner before the dance?” George sat down on the couch, next to Dream. “Su-ure” his voice cracked. “Who’s all coming?” Dream continued. “Me, Karl, Quackity. Velvet and Ant. Bad and Skeppy” Sapnap listed. “Where are we going?” George asked. 

“Karl’s trying to talk his mom into letting us have it at her cafe, oh YEAH ILL BE RIGHT THERE-” Sapnap ended the call in a hurry. “That’s super helpful” Dream scoffed. “He didn’t e-even give you a time.” George’s voice sounded much raspier than before. “George, you feeling ok? Your voice sounds wrecked” Dream frowned. “Y-eah my throat is just so sore” he groaned. 

“Yeah you screamed a lot yesterday“ Dream whispered hot into George’s ear. George glared and playfully smacked his arm. “Shut up, you're so dumb”. “I’m your dummy” Dream threw his arms around George. “I supposed” George grew a little flustered. “Better get a time of Sap so I know what time we should get ready” Dream released his grasp. 

“I get to see you all dapper” George smiled. “Dappa” Dream mocked in a fake British accent back. “Daperrrr” George responded. “Oh? Mr. America now?” Dream made a dumb expression at George. “Yes, Mr. Britian” George scrunched up his nose. “You ever been to a school dance?” Dream began to eat his granola bar, George grabbed his. “Secondary school ones with friends, never with somebody.”

“I’m just your first everything huh?” Dream chuckled. “Yeah first pain in my arse” George snickered. “Not yet” he raised his eyebrows. “DREAM!” George shouted in shock. Dream couldn’t respond, he was already deep into a wheeze. “Now you’re going to lose your voice from being a kettle” George pretended to pout.

Dream finally composed himself, having to wipe a tear out of his eye. Dream loved how George reacted to his teasing. He loved it even more when he’d bite back. George had clearly became more comfortable being in Dream’s home. Before he’d usually be all shrunk in on himself near everybody. He still got like that sometimes, but those times were becoming more rare. He was ecstatic to see George had actually gone to his game.

His parents adored George, especially his mother. His sister would make fun of him a little bit, but those were just little sister things. He found it funny how his dad would call him ‘sport’. It was such a dad nickname. Conversations about George were a little awkward to bring up. Dream never actually officially came out. He didn’t feel the need to really have the conversation. It was too late anyways, he didn’t even want to question anything. He just knew he loved his boyfriend.

George was his hidden treasure. Only Dream got to see some sides of George. George was getting more and more brave by the day. It was incredible, his brave boy. It was jarring to see how much of a change he’d made from the skiddish boy from his English class to now. Somethings remained the same, he still changed behind him in gym and held his hand when possible. Lunches were different, George talked more in the group. Though he was never afraid to opt to text when he needed to. 

He was so surprised George was able to ask what he did last night. He expected the steps in their relationship to be farther in between. Not that he was complaining, last night was really fucking good. George was just so goddamn adorable. It was just so unexpected. So intimate, he made George that way. A flustered blushing mess that begged for release. He couldn’t wait to see what the future instilled in their relationship. 

Not just in a sexual manner, he couldn’t wait for the little things. Homecoming, maybe prom? They could spend holidays together, birthdays, more games. “Dream” thin fingers were snapped in front of his face. “Wh-what?” Dream jumped back up to the real world. “Zoning out on me, sorry if I’m that boring” George rolled his eyes.

“No no no, never boring” Dream panicked. “I’m just messing with you” George poked his nose. His phone buzzed. New messages from Sapnap. 

Sapnap : Dance is at 8, so like dinner at 6?

“Dinner at 6?” Dream asked George. “Sounds good, where?”

Dream : Sounds good, where?

Sapnap : Karl’s mom’s Cafe, she's letting us have it all to ourselves 

“Karl’s mom's Cafe” Dream repeated. “Didn’t know she had that” George cocked his head. “Yeah, mostly pastries but she really can cook” Dream assured. 

Dream : Nice, see you guys soon

“Ah I’m so excited” Dream kicked his feet up into the air. “Me too” George smiled. “Dance our hearts out tonight, worry about repercussions later” Dream was beyond excited. Dances were always fun with his friends. Free to be idiots together and get in just the littlest bit of trouble. Now George would be able to experience their fun. He was part of the group now, he’d have to join in group stupidity. That or scold their stupidity like Bad would. 

———————————

Dream laid the clothes neatly onto his bed. George was currently getting ready downstairs. His mother wanted George’s final appearance to be a surprise. She offered to fix George’s hair all nice for him. Dream secretly hoped she would change it too much, he loved how little pieces of that chestnut hair would rest. 

He stepped into the blank pants, surprisingly comfortable. The button-up was a little snug but it hugged his muscles nicely. The rich green vest complements his brighter green tie. The colors pulled more attention to his eyes. He felt so formal for an event he’d usually just dick around at. For the previous years, he’d just worn the button-up and pants. Even his friends had bought suits this year. Signs of maturing he guessed. 

Dream made his way to the mirror to fix his own hair. His hair had gotten a little longer than he was used to. It was a little past his ears. He fluffed his hair up only to smoosh it back down in a nice backward flip. He was suddenly self-conscious of his look. He wanted to look perfect for George. George had been so excited to see him like this. Everything had to be perfect. 

With a deep sigh, Dream left the mirror. Everything was fine, he was just overthinking. Not that he wasn’t allowed to overthink, he honestly didn’t have the time. He had a pretty British darling waiting downstairs. 

“Can I come down yet?” Dream called from atop the steps. “Not yet!” His mother called back. Dream went back to retrieve his shoes. Nobody could make fun of his shoes this time, he had finally bought some nice dress shoes. In the previous years he’d just worn sneakers to the dance. 

“Ok, you can come down now dear!” Dream quickly made his way to the stairs. George was stood facing inside the living room. His mother stood in front shielding him partially. “I behold to you George-... What’s your last name dear?” “Davidson” George whispered back. “George Davidson!” George turned around gracefully. The moment slowed down in Dream’s mind. 

He looked enchanting. George’s outfit hugged all the right parts. The colors popped against his porcelain skin. They stared at each other for probably too long. George’s facial expression was beyond surprise. “Your beautiful” George went to caress Dream’s face. He bent down to the touch, extending his own palm to George’s cheek. The pair heard a sniffle come from behind them. “Mom, are you ok?” Dream turned around. 

“I’m just happy dear, can I take a photo?” Little happy tears flowed from her eyes. Dream moved behind George to pose. She quickly retriever her phone. She took a few nice photos. “You look incredible” Dream swooned. “You too” George blushed. “Don’t forget your flowers” his mother handed them the boxes. Dream pinned the green arrangement to George’s jacket. George did the same with the blue arrangement.

“This is going to be so much fun, promise.” George smiled wider, his handed fidgeted. “Want to head over? Make sure we get there on time?” Dream excitedly made his way towards the door. George laughed through an exhale.


	18. A/N

Ok, I will be uploading a chapter later but I just thought I'd let you guys know because I thought it was funny. I write in this fic so damn much my phone gave me a notification asking if I wanted to work on it

I still haven't renamed the note New Kid lol


	19. Lunch Table But We're At Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but tomorrow is the dance chapter.
> 
> Also chapters might slow down the littest bit ;-;
> 
> ALSO YOUR COMMENTS HYPE ME UP SM LIKE YOU ARE SO NICE

George pulled into the parking lot of the cafe. He noticed Sapnap and Bad’s cars were there already. The sign of the establishment was flipped to ‘closed’. It was nice that they’d getter a dinner all to themselves. As soon as they stepped outside the car Sapnap greeted them. “Thought that was your car dude, wow you guys look so fancy” he laughed. “Same for you, still got that damn headband on?” Dream poked the white fabric that Sapnap always had tied around his head. 

“Headband stat ON during sex” Sapnap joked. “How you landed two people I have. I fucking clue” Dream scoffed jokingly. “George, wouldn’t Dream look better with a hand band?” George reacted in a “HA”. “No, would remind me of you too much” he snickered. “I thought I looked good in everything?” Dream smirked. “So now the hand bands ok?” Sapnap defended. “Well yeah, when it’s me” Dream dramatically flicked his hair. 

George giggled. “Alright you two, most of them are inside, still waiting on Ant and Velvet.” They made their way inside. Inside a couple of tables were slid together, empty plates were placed. It was funny to see that they had sat down in their lunch table arrangement. Dream saw Sapnap’s jacket on the back of the chair. That indicated where he would sit. George noticed the arrangement and sat next to Karl, across from Dream. “Glad you guys could make it” Karl smiled. 

“It’s nice, love your mom's cooking.” Dream recalled in his mind back to all the times they had eaten here. His family had some damn good recipes. Especially there- holy fuck yes. Dream’s expression widened at the sight of his mother coming out of the kitchen. In his hands was a pot of her famous Mac & cheese. “Ah, mom you're the best!” Karl took the pot from her hands. “Yeah yeah, you boys have a fun night. And no seconds I’m tired” she took off her apron and threw it behind the counter. Before she left she handed Karl the keys. “Lock up before you go,” she said before leaving the group of idiots alone.

“You guys better not mess up the place, I’ll be cleaning the rest of the weekend” Karl warned. Soon Red and Velvet arrived, they quickly served themselves food. Karl was very strict on not causing a mess. Dream looked around at his friend group. Everybody looked so happy, it was funny how everybody ended up together. 

“I knew something was going on between you guys” Bad pointed at Sapnap. “Dude literally how?” “The way you two couldn’t wait for lunch to end. Then you’d both stare at Quackity all through Chemistry. So obvious” Bad explained. “You can see that but it took you a year for you to see I liked you” Skeppy laughed. “Well- language” he grumbled. “LANGUAGE? Bullshit Bad” Skeppy reacted. “LANGUAGE!” 

“George and Dream were the most obvious. Always holding hands and George’s face when Dream would text him during lunch” Bad continued on his rant of how apparently obvious things were for the couples. George looked away embarrassed. “Remember when we were all worried about the exchange students stealing our girls, how the tables turned” Dream puckered his lips at George. “Your such an idiot” George suppressed a smile


	20. First Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the love!
> 
> Apologies for Errors
> 
> Also am not guaranteeing a chapter for tomorrow. I'm taking a day to write.

After dinner, the group headed straight over to the school. The gym was decked out in streamers in balloons. In the corner of the room was a snack and drinks, he made a mental note so if George needed anything later. George was currently gripping his for dear life. There were more people attending the dance than last year. “So many people” George mumbled. 

“It’s just us. Just you, me, and the guys” he whispered into George’s ear. “Dude! I love this song come dance with me!” Karl grabbed onto George’s hand, pulling him out to the floor. “Ah!” George yelped as he was pulled out. “It’s ok go dance” Dream leaned against the wall so George would know where he was. 

Dream tapped his foot to the song, not something he’d usually dance to. “Dream, dance with me Bro” Sapnap shimmied next to him. “You already have two dates, why do you need a third?” Dream laughed. “No homo cmon, dance with meeee” Sapnap exaggerated. “But-“”Gyms not big, George will find you later now come on!” Sapnap tugged on his arm. Dream let himself be dragged onto into the crowd. The pair danced like idiots, neither of them caring. 

“Did your mom also get all weepy about us having dates this year?” Sapnap asked, taking a small break. “Yeah wouldn’t even let me see George till he was ‘perfect’” Dream finger quoted. “Prom will probably be better, fewer people.” Dream nodded in agreement. He took a step back, accidentally bumping into a girl. “Hey, Nick! You supposed to find me a date, what happened?” She pouted. 

“Well I was going to get you to dance with Clay but-“ “Well how about we dance now handsome?” She opened her hands to be taken. “No- um no thank you” Dream stepped back. She glared in response “No thank you?” Dream clutched the back of his neck, “yeah... no thank you.” She scoffed and walked away fuming.

After that confrontation, the night was going just fine. They had evilly huddled themselves back into their group. They mindlessly swayed to the songs as they talked. George cutely bopped his head up and down. “Any different to the dances in England?” George shook his head. “It’s more fun with you guys” he smiled. 

“Good to have you too Gogs” Skeppy patted his shoulder. “Gogs?” He laughed. “How do you get Gogs from George?” Skeppy shrugged. "I like it, but we are not calling me Gogs from now on” George scrunched his nose up. “Aw Gogy” Dream teased. “Everyone had a nickname in this group, you haven’t gotten yours yet” Dream snickered. 

“Karl doesn’t have a nickname?!?” George pointed. “Jacobs sometimes” Karl added. “That’s just your last name! I’m not being called Gogy” he squeaked. “Of course baby, you’re not Gogy” Dream playfully hushed. George angrily incoherently grumbled in response. “Uh oh, Dream’s in trouble” snickered Quackity. “He’s not, not yet” George clarified. 

“Grab somebody dear to you and hold them close, this next song is for you” the DJ echoed through the hall. “Slow dance” Dream smiled. Dream extended his hand out to George. “May I have this dance?” George carefully accepted the hand. “You may.” Dream guided George to the outskirt of the floor. Not too many people, the perfect area. Their friends nearby.

Dream positioned to lead, a hand lightly pressed to George’s hip. “Where do I go?” George ghosted his hands around the air. Dream helped guided George’s hands. “Here, around my neck.” He slouched down to make the height difference less of a problem. George’s eyes practically sparkled. 

They swayed sweetly to the slow tune. Dream sang along to the words he knew. “You sound like an angel” George admired. “You look like one” Dream added. “People are staring” he sounded so small. “It’s because you're beautiful” Dream assured. “It’s scary” George moved in closer. The gap between them got gradually smaller. 

Dream continued to sing along to the song, he could feel George’s nervousness grow. “Just look at me, it’s only us” he hushed once more. “Just us” George repeated. “We don’t need fucking homos on our football team” a man next to the couple scoffed. Dream stopped swaying. “Excuse me?” The man spit at his shoes. “You heard me” he growled. “Dream” George tugged at his sleeve. 

“Your whole team is a joke” his words slurred. The damn guy was drunk off his mind. “Dream let’s just go” George sounded scared. “No, this is your fucking dance too. We’re going to dance and this asshole can just mind his own god damn business huh?” Bad and Sapnap stopped dancing to the sound of Dream’s raised voice. “Do we have a problem over here?” Sapnap stepped forward. “No problem” the guy grabbed his girl and walked away. 

“Dr-ream” George whimpered. “Hey hey hey, let’s go sit down ok?” “Don’t that guy ruin your night man.” Sapnap patted his shoulder before walking back over to Quackity and Karl. “It’s your night too, Dream” George frowned. Dream lead George over to sit by the wall. “He’s just jealous because he can’t have a pretty boyfriend” Dream joked. 

“That guys one of the ones from that one time” George mumbled. “From the hoodie day?” George nodded. “Don’t do anything please” he begged. “I won’t if you don’t want me to, I’ll stay here with ya” Dream kissed the back of George’s hand. 

George : I love you

“I love you too” Dream smiled. 

George : little overwhelmed 

“That’s ok, take your time. Last song is at 11 and it’s..... 9:47” Dream informed. 

George : I like this song :]

He began tapping his feet along to the beat. Dream sang along. After a minute or two, their friends joined them on the wall. Karl had brought them cupcakes from the snack table. 

“T-thanks guys, you should go have fun though” George suggested. “We are having fun, we’re just hanging out. It’s all good man” Quackity assured. That was happening a lot tonight. Reassurance, it was so stressful. George had to have fun. Was he having fun? Was Dream having fun? Was anybody having fun. He felt a firm squeeze on his hand.

“Dream?” George stood up. “Dance- dance with me?” He pulled Dream’s arm again. He was too weak to actually pull him upfront the floor. “Oh! Um yeah, I could dance” Dream scrambled. “Ooo yeah get it Dream” Sapnap jeered. “I-“ “Dance” George’s lip stuck out. Dream took George’s hands.

He swung them forward and back in a cute shimmy. This song wasn’t the easiest to dance to but it fun. This was it fun. No formality, just messing around. George’s smile was contagious, the two jumped around like fools. Little giggled bubbled between jumps. George joined Dream in singing, he wasn’t good but he was having fun. That’s all that mattered. 

“Spin me!” George begged. He did, George teetered on his tippy toes. He almost fell but didn’t, Dream would catch him if need be. It finally felt like their world. “You like One Direction? You know all these words” George wondered. “I- I do” he admitted. “Dream likes boy bands” he sang. “A boy band” he corrected. 

“Well, what do you listen to hmmm?” George thunk for a moment, “mostly video game soundtracks.” “God can you get any cuter?!?” He pecked George’s forehead. “Hey, video game soundtracks are hardcore!” “Hmmhmm, how many of them are animal crossing?” George looked down and mumbled a number. “What was that?” George held up four fingers, “four”. “Only four?” Dream was a little surprised it wasn’t more. 

“I switch it up, sometimes it’s more.” The song switched again, Dream took a moment to check the time. 10:45. The last song would be playing soon. He just couldn’t think about it. Think was getting him in trouble tonight. The past hour had been incredible. No worries.

“Alright students, this is our last song. Here’s your second and last chance to ask that beauty to dance.” George quickly wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck. Huddled in the position from before. It felt more natural this time, less stiff. 

A finger toyed with the back of Dream’s hair. “Whatcha doing back there?” He hummed. “Playing’” he smirked. “I like your hair, it’s soft” George continued. “You never played with it, never knew.” “Shy.” George rested his head on Dream’s chest as they swayed. The flower on his jacket was getting a little squished but it was fine. The sway was so hypnotic. A never-ending loop, he didn’t want it to end.

George moved up from his chest, their eyes met. “Hmm?” Dream looked down to see George biting his lip. “Can I kiss you?” George asked. He moved in closer, just about to connect.

Suddenly the situation when crashing down. Splash! “YEAH! HOWS THAT?!” The ignorant man roared. The punch bowl broke on impact. Glass and punch shattered atop the couple. The room went silent. George had gotten the majorly of the damage, the bowl had been tipped over his head first. His previously white shirt was stain punch red. 

George’s knee collapsed to the floor, the glass crunched behind him. “George!” Dream called out, he went to pick George up. “Move away!” A staff member shoved Dream away in front of the glass. “But that’s my-“ “Out of the way I said!” George was carefully removed from the scene. Dream followed, his front drenched. 

They escorted them to the nurse’s office. She wasn’t there of course but it was the closest place with first aid. George was full-on sobbing, his breaths began static. Dream spilled some of his own tears of disappointment and fear. Why them? Why? George’s glass injuries were being cleaned. Dream had taken his wet jacket into his arms. “I- I- I-“ he chocked. 

“Calm down use your words” the staff member spoke. Dream searched for George’s phone in the jacket, pockets empty. “Baby your phones must be in your pocket.” George nodded, hands scrambled to it. 

George : Home 

“We can go home soon. Your hurt” Dream promised. “This will be taken care of accordingly, you two can head home now”they assured. The dance was over now anyways. Words were only coming out as choked sobs. Dream’s jacket hadn’t gotten too wet, he draped it over George. He shielded him from the gaze of peers leaving the gym. In the car the cries just got louder. 

Dream : Hey mom I can’t explain now but the dance ended horribly. Please don’t ask questions when we get home 

Mom : Do you need anything? Can I help

Dream : I’m not sure

“D-Dre am” he sobbed. Dream own tears threatened to spill. He had to wait, he had to drive them home. Just get home, just get home. He quickly made it into the parking lot, not caring about his poor parking job. “Guys?” Drista looked horrified as once they walked in. George was clung into Dream’s side, refusing to look out into the home. Dream’s parents looked at them in horror. 

Dream exchanged no words with his family, he assumed they would only come out as cries. Just up to the bedroom they went. They peeled off their wet clothing, too tired to find new clothes. Dream collapsed into the bed first. Wordlessly George joined him. Dream pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m so so-rry” Dream apologized, gripping him tighter. George gasped trying to respond but couldn’t.

His phone was on the other side of the room, he couldn’t go get it. Too much, all too much. Dream kissed into the brunette hair as he continued to whisper apologies. His own tears conflicted in speaking. They were exhausted. All limbs felt too heavy to move. Slumber crashed down onto them.


	21. Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH IM SO SORRY ABT THE LAST CHAPTER BUT ANGST

George woke up to the sound of running water. He felt around at the lack of warmth on his back, alone. Dream must’ve gone to take a shower. George groaned as he got up, his cuts stung. He’d probably should replace the bandaid soon. The glass hadn’t cut him too bad but he’d still have to keep an eye on it. Speaking of his eyes, they felt so irritated. Undoubtedly they were probably red. His cheeks felt so gross and tear-stained. 

His legs ached as he swung them to the side of the bed. He assumed it was from the dancing and the scratch on his knee. George went to speak and was found surprised by the state of his vocal cowards. “D-ram” he barely whispered. There was no way he heard that. “Dr-E” he squeaked again. Given up he waddled over to the bathroom door. He knocked before entering. “Yeah?” George knocked again, not even wanting to attempt to speak. “George? Is that you?” 

He knocked again twice. “Come i-n!” Dream called. George entered the foggy room. The shower steam was prominent in the air. Dream peaked from behind the shower curtain. “Hi” “H-hi” George croaked back. “Aw George, your voice” he frowned. “Let’s get you some tea when we’re done washing up k?” “W-we?” 

“You should wash up too, feel cleaner. I’m almost done here.” Dream gestured a hand out for George to sit on the counter. He weakly jumped up and waited. He tried not to talk too much, painful. The only feelings he felt right now were of discomfort. He sat back and listened to the running water. He desperately craved Dream. He wanted comfort, hugs, kisses anything. He also wanted to give Dream those things. Dream had to be hurting too. Two pitiful lovers.

The water stopped, Dream’s pulled back the curtain. His eyes looked so sad. He looked like a wet puppy, his hair pressed flat from the water. “Could you hand me that?” He pointed at a towel he pre-placed on the counter. “Thanks” he whispered as George handed him the towel. Dream wrapped the towel around his waist. Dream held out George’s arm. “That feel any better?” He caressed a soft thumb over the bandage. George nodded. They only hurt if they put pressure on them. 

George was lucky the glass hadn’t cut deeper. “Do you want them off because you wash? Gotta get those clean.” George took his arm back and unwrapped his hand bandage. That was the worst one, legs just little scratches. Dream leaned forward and kissed into George’s hair. “Got enough energy to shower?” He did, it was way too early for a comfortable bath. Though those were nice, he just wanted to clean already. He had to shrub off those dried tears and sweat. “Y-eah” George croaked.

George slipped into the shower, he hoped there would be enough warm water left. He didn’t have a lot to clean so he’d probably have just enough. He was correct, the water just went cold as he was about to leave. “Ack!” He clung to the curtain for support. Dream was waiting for George, he was dressed holding a towel out for George. He just didn’t expect him to be there. “th-k hu” he managed out. His talking hurt more than the wounds. 

Had he really cried that much last night? Dream was crying too, why wasn’t his voice gone? It wasn’t fair, not that he wanted Dream hurt. He just didn’t want any more pain. Why them? Everybody else got their dance. He felt his tear ducts sting as they produced more tears. Dammit, he just washed those off. Dream stood waiting for George to exit the shower. He couldn’t move again. 

“George?” His voice was full of concern. Move, just move. George just move. George mentally screamed at himself. He forced himself to step out of the shower, the bath mat was soft. Soft, nice. Then a towel was wrapped around him, softer. Their bodies collided together back into a tight hug. Warmth.

“You need medicine Georgie, it’ll help” Dream cooed. “Hrts so mch” he mumbled. “What hurts?” George pointed at his head. “Me too, me too.” George shivered, the bathroom was cold. House was cold, Floridian air condition. “Strong, strong boy” Dream comforted. George groaned, he loved praised but not like this. 

George craved for his phone. He needed to communicate. George tapped Dream’s chest. “Hm?” George tapped against. “Words swe- I mean phone?” George nodded. Dream went to turn out of the room but was stopped by the Brit that was clung to him. He laughed lightly, “you have to walk cmon.” 

—————————

George gulped down the two Advil tablets with his cold water. The ice water felt refreshing on his beat vocal cords. 

George : I love you

“I love you too.” Dream swooned.

George : How are you? Aren’t you tired?

“I am, but I need to help you” Dream mumbled, averting his gaze. 

George : Dream..... that’s not good. Your feelings are just as important.

“I know it’s just that...”

George : No just that’s, Dream. Go take care of yourself or I’ll.. I dunno. Fight you.

“Fight me? I’d like to see you try” he smirked. 

George : I’m not weak! :[

“No? Then how come I can do this.” Dream lifted George off the bed, folding his body over his shoulder. George yelped at the contact. He smacked palms onto Dream’s back. “Down! Down!” George commanded. Dream listened, laying up back down. 

George : You’re avoiding the subject

“I- yeah I am” Dream sighed. 

George : The entire night wasn’t horrible. I loved dancing with you :]

“Promise? I’ve been so worried I fucked everything up” he confessed. 

George : That guy did, not you. Not even he could ruin what we had

Dream joined George in bed. He’d finally let his act down. George was cradled into a tight hug. Dream’s face deep in his hair. “You looked so handsome. Your always so handsome” he mumbled into his neck. His breath tickled. The sensation causing George to giggle. Dream responded with his own exhale of a laugh. 

“Dre-am tickles” he squirmed. “Ticklish?” Oh no, George didn’t like that tone. “Nuh-uh” he denied. Fingers danced around George’s exposed side. George squealed jumping away from the hands. “Dreeeaaam be- ni-ce to mee” he pouted. “Just trying to lighten the mood, hate being sad” Dream reached his arms back out. He made a grabby motion for George to come back. 

“Being sad’s normal” George got the sentence out with no pain. The medicine was working. “But I don’t want to” Dream clarified. “Really George, I just want to cuddle you. Take care of my Gogggyyyy” he sang. George rolled his eyes at the nickname. “Cuddle meeeee!” Dream extended his arms again. “You're annoying” George blushed at Dream’s neediness. He rolled back into Dream’s chest. Dream’s smile twirled into a goofy smile. 

“Can you play with my hair? Like you did last night?” Dream asked, his cheeks dusting a little pink. “It’s still a little wet” George fiddled with a lock near his ear. “Golden retriever boy” George complimented. “Is that a good thing?” George began folding a small braid into the hair. “Golden retrievers are smart, protective, and pretty.” George mumbled the ‘pretty’ part. 

“You think I’m pretty?” Dream teased. “You already knew that!” George half shouter as he continued to braid. “Yeah but I like to hear it.” As George finished his braid he looked back to see Dream’s eyes staring. “You know you have little freckles?” Dream poked a spot next to his nose. “Not as many as you” George scrunched his nose at the ringers tapping around his cheeks. “But they’re there if you look closely.” His eyes were concentrated, almost as if he was counting them. 

“I never got that kiss last night” George broke the silence. “Yeah.. sorry about that.” Dream’s expression turned to guilt while George looked eager. “Well... can.. we try again?” He built up the courage to ask. “So polite” he grinned. Dream moved his hand up George’s jaw. George shivered under the soft touch. For having such big hands he was always surprised at how soft they were.

His eyes closed. He was suddenly lost in a dark sea, waiting for a light to pull him out. His blonde sunshine. Their kisses were always so sweet. He couldn’t describe the feeling perfectly. It just always felt so right. George was yanked from the dark, lips slipped onto his own. Slightly chapped, but still Dream’s. The kiss deepened, neither pulling away. George let go for air, whining shortly at the loss of heat. 

The door knocked, causing the two the jump away from each other. Sure Dream was dressed, but George had only put on his boxers. George escaped under the comforter. “Boys? Are you up?” She knocked again. George watched as Dream made his way across the room, he opened the door a hair. “Yeah just getting dressed, need something?” 

“You came back here last night drench in tears, I have to make sure my babies are ok” she whispered loud enough that George still heard. “We’re good, just tired.” “Why don’t you come down for breakfast?” She suggested, trying to peak back into the room. Dream closed the door more. “He’s a little nakey” Dream snickered. “DREAM!” George yelled. “Oh boys, well I’ll see you soon” his mother laughed before walking away.

George’s face was red with embarrassment. “Why did you tell her that?” He pouted. “Your cute when you’re embarrassed” is all Dream could say. “I’m always cute!” George complimented himself. Dream made his way back across the room. “I have to get dressed” George groaned. He actually had his own clothes for once. That was excluded Dream’s hoodie which was technically George’s now. “Breakfast?” Dream nodded, “breakfast.”


	22. Moms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will probably every other day no so I have more time to work on them :}
> 
> Apologies for Errors

Breakfast felt so tense. He sat quietly eating the breakfast Dream’s mother had prepared. French toast was delicious. George loved Dream’s mother. She was such a kind soul. “Nick’s mother called last night” she started. “Oh...” Dream responded. “Do you want to talk about it?” She continued. George didn’t want to, he just wanted to continue eating. But he knew they had to talk about it.

“We were dancing and this guy dumped a punch bowl over us” Dream confessed. George displayed his palm wound, “... there’s more on my legs...” She took George’s hand. “George.. you should still have this wrapped up.” She left for a moment to retrieve a bandage. “She’s just worried” Dream frowned. “That’s alright, it’s good she cares” George smiley in contrast. 

She came back with bandaids and rubbing alcohol. “This is all we have, sorry dear” she sat next to George. George’s hand was taken again, he just let it happen. He continued eating with his other hand. He winced at the alcohol sting. “Thank you” George thanked as she placed three bandaids over it. The feel was uncomfortable but it worked. She moved over to Dream with the supplies. “I’m not cut” be assured. She petted his hair, laughing slightly at the braid that was still by his ear. “Ok baby, how bad were your clothes?” George frowned again. 

The nice clothes Dream has boughten were stained red. The dye in the cheap punch was too strong for its own good. Even his tie was ruined, his dark vest had spots all over. His darker clothing could probably be fixed but the lighter colors were beyond repair. George looked down at the hoodie he was wearing. His mind wandered into bad thoughts. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if anything happened to his hoodie. It was such a big part of his comfort. 

“George? Not hungry?” George had stopped eating when he got into his thoughts. “Was just thinking” he began eating again. Well, he started but was immediately interrupted again. His phone was ringing. His phone was ringing? Nobody ever called George.

‘Mom is calling.....’

George hesitated before answering. She never called first. He answered. “Hello?” “Hi!” He could hear her smile through the phone. “How did your dance go? You never texted me anything?” Lie, George had to lie a little. “It was good... just hung out with my mates.” Dream laughed at his accent raising. “Nobody asked you to go?” Well... yeah somebody did, but he didn’t want to tell her yet. “No just went with my friends. I have a picture, my friend, Clay’s mom took. I’ll send them to you” he promised. 

“You did have a good time though? You sound sad” she questioned. Of course, she knew. He felt Dream’s hand on his knee. He looked over to see Dream focused on his food. It provided comfort without Dream even knowing. “Yeah just woke up, tired. You know me party animal” She laughed, “As long you had fun.” Dream’s hand kept up further. His fingers pinched at the denim of his jeans. “Well text me those photos, I love you. Stay safe.” 

“Love you too.” She hung up. “Your friend Clay?” Dream teased. “Mm not out” he grumbled in response. “That alright, was just weird hearing you call me Clay” he nodded. “Claaaaaaaay” George drew out. “Googguyyy” Dream responded. George texted his mom the photo of him and Dream. They looked so nice in their suits. Dream had an arm around his shoulder, their flowers looked so clean. It was a wonderful photo.

Mom : You look so handsome! Who’s that?

George : Clay :]

Mom : He looks nice, did you match your outfits together on purpose?

George : Yeah, he wanted to actually dress up for his last homecoming 

Mom : I’m so glad you’re making friends over there. I’ll try to call more often, I love you ❤️ 

George : Love you too 

“My mom says you look nice” George smiled. “I’d like to meet her one day” Dream leaned his head into George’s neck. “You mean go to the UK?” George played with the thought. Bringing a nice strong man back home to show off the parents. It surely would be a surprise. “Maybe someday, I’d like to see it. See where you grew up” Dream laced his fingers in with George’s on the table. “I never expected to like America so much. My dad wanted me to come here for the experience, and an experience it has been” his voice softened. 

George felt lips peck on the side of his neck. “Dreeaam your mom is right there” George gestured at the couch. Dream chuckled in response, pecking the pale neck again. “Sorry I get clingy when we get all sappy” Dream looked up with puppy dog eyes. “You're always clingy” George rolled his eyes. “Never” Dream shook his head, his blonde hair tickled George. George squeezed Dream’s hand and cocked an eyebrow. “So your hand isn’t on mine right now?” George brought their hands up. “Well that’s just because your hand is cold” he excused. 

“Mmhmm sure, that can be your story.” George clenched his own fingers back. “Well, how do you see it?” “I see it as you being a simp” George turned his head and kissed Dream’s nose. 

Bringing a boy home couldn’t be too bad. He wasn’t even sure when the next time he’d have to go home was. That just meant he had to cherish every day he had with Dream more.


	23. 'Normal'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'm having a lil trouble with how I want to sequence events sorry if that slows chapters now.

George was terrified Monday morning. Dream had received many texts after he had dropped George off the previous night.

George : Dream I’m scared. What if somebody says something on the bus? I can’t cry on the bus. 

Dream : I’ll leave home, earlier. I’ll pick you up. 

George : I feel like I’m going to be sick. 

Dream : It’s just your nerves baby. Once we talk to the office and get this all taken care of it’ll all be good. I promise ❤️

George : What if they call my mom? I don’t want to come out that way.

Dream : Then when we tell the story I can just be your friend Clay if you need.

George : But your not just ‘my friend Clay’. And if they call her she’ll know I lied to her about the dance! 

George : What if she makes me come home?

George : I don’t want t go home yet. Dream I don’t want to leave you 

Dream : Your assuming the worst is going to happen. Everything’s going to be ok baby

George : I’m just so scared 

Dream : I know, I’m leaving now. I’ll see you soon. I love you 

George : Love you too, please hurry

When rolled into the complex George was already stood in the parking area. His knees shook and his face was glued to his phone. He looked up when he heard the car roll up next to him. A faint smile formed when their eyes met. George skittishly entered the passenger seat. “Morning handsome” Dream smiled. “Morning” George mumbled. “It’s gonna be ok” Dream assured. He had to believe it was going to be. It was just going to be a little chat with the principal. That’s all it was going to be.

The pair was called down to the office at the beginning of the first period. George’s eyes look on the brink of tears. “He’ll see you now” the secretary spoke. They were quickly brought into the office. The waste of air guy was already in the office. Dream made sure to sit next to in the seat closer to the guy. He wouldn’t dare let George sit next to him. “Boys, I think we all know why we’re here” Principal Philza spoke.

They nodded. “Jared here will be given a two-week suspension. That’s all we can do without you pressing charges. What he did to you two was unacceptable. But I can’t do anything else without you taking action” he sighed. You could tell he was disappointed in how much he could really do. 

“Ar- are you going to call my mum” George worried. Philza nodded, “We have to alert the families when stuff like this happens.” George’s body tensed. Dream brought his hand to George’s shoulder. “What- are you going to tell her?” His voice wavered on uncertainty. “That there was an incident at the homecoming dance in which a punch bowl was thrown onto her son and his friend. That you were injured and making a good recovery. She can do what she wants with that information after we tell her.” Dream heart broke. Was George going to have to go away? 

“I’m not sorry for what I’ve done. If what I did means I can get one less disease out of this school I’m happy” Jared clicked his tongue. “Jared you are dismissed, your parents are picking you up. Go out into the office” Philza gritted his teeth. “Boys I cannot apologize enough for what has happened. You’re bright young men and this world is cruel. Now George, I have to call your mother now, is that ok?” George took Dream’s hand for support. His hands felt so shaky. Dream tried to keep a supportive grip. George nodded without words. 

“Alright, Clay of wouldn’t mind waiting outside?” “No! I- I need him to stay” George begged. “Ok ok, just don’t talk ok? You're not really supposed to be in here for these calls.” Dream promised to remain quiet, he scooted his chair closer to George’s. The phone began to ring. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello! This is Principle Philza of SMP Area High School, I’ve called to inform you of an incident that happened Saturday night.” Philza continued to explain what had happened uninterrupted. The silence on the other end was deafening. He’d never seen George this scared before. “He- he told me the dance went great? I don’t understand” she sounded so disappointed. “M-um I’m sorry.. I r-eally did have f-fun” George stuttered. “Forgive me Mrs. Davidson, I forgot to inform you he’s on speakerphone here with me. 

“George, baby, why did you lie to me?” She asked. George took a sharp deep breath before answering. “Because I was — scared you were going to make me come home” he admitted. “And I don’t want to come home yet. I love it here, please don’t make me come home” his lip quivered as he ended his statement. “George....” she was clearly thinking of what to say back. All Dream could do was provide physical comfort in the meantime. He rubbed his thumb in soft circles across the pale hand. His soft hair was nestled below Dream’s chin. 

“I’ll talk this over with your father, George you should’ve told me. Has anything else happened? “No!” He scrambled. That was a lie, the hoodie day came back into mind. Dream felt a pool of guilt form. Maybe it would be better for George to go back home. Just of Dream, George had become a target for harassment. Was Dream just being selfish not wanting his boyfriend to go home? He knew George must miss his family. 

“Mum please!” He cried. “I have to talk to your father. We’ll talk about this later. Thank you for informative me.” She hung up the call. George shoved Dream’s touch away. Was he mad at Dream? “George?” The bell for the second period rang. “I have to go to class,” he said coldly. “But-“ “We can do anything Dream, we just have to wait” his voices were laced with anger. Anger and fear. Dream felt his protective urges screaming. This situation was entirely out of his control. He couldn’t do anything.

They didn’t speak of the dance at Lunch. Nobody really wanted to bring it up. Sapnap was telling some stories from their middle school days. George wasn’t acting strange at all. Like nothing had happened this morning. Just the normal not relationship in jeopardy George. “Dream you, ok dude? Think if you rub your neck one more time you’ll head’ll come off” Sapnap concerned. “Oh uh yeah, just tired” he excused. His phone buzzed in his pocket. 

George : My dad should be home by now. They’ll probably call me after school.

Dream : I love you

George : Don’t worry too much. As you said, it’s going to be ok. I have to act like it’s going to be ok.

Dream : Of course, it’s alright. It’s just a Monday. 

George : Just a Monday :]

Then they went to English, just like they would on a Monday. They read their book, not many pages left. Dream couldn’t help but feel irony in the amount. This assignment was the reason they started talking. And now the book was almost over, almost like-no. Everything was fine. English was fine. Gym was fine. George changed behind Dream like normal. They had their locker room banter, just like normal. 

After school Dream was just about to drive home like....normal. Then he heard a tap on his passenger window. George, he quickly unlocked the car. “Hey, sorry you never said you needed a ride home.” George sat down, “I didn’t text, m’sorry.” George held his phone in his hands expecting. “I wanted you to be here when I got the news” he admitted. “My house or yours?” Dream tapped on his steering wheel. “Mine please, I don’t want your family to interrupt. Don’t take that wrong! You know I love your family” he rushed to clarify. “I know you do, let’s get you home” Dream started up the car.

George bounced his knee up and down the entire trip home. Dream hadn’t spent much time at George’s place. George always preferred to keep that area private. It was his alone space. He followed the Brit up into his important. They sat waiting for the phone to ring. 

George grabbed Dream’s hand. “Promise me. Promise me that whatever news we get you’ll still love me.” Dream put his hand on George’s. “Promise.” The phone finally rang.


	24. Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh um... so my cat had to be put down today...... (I'm ok just sad bc we've had him for a long time) anyways here's the chapter I already had written. Love you guys.

George pressed a finger to his lips, signaling Dream to quiet. He noticed Dream’s hands were shaking on his own. He clicked the call onto speakerphone. “Hello” George welcomed. “Hey bud” his father responded. He hadn’t heard his voice since he’d moved here. “How are you feeling? Your mom told me... yeah” he could tell his dad didn’t know how to take this situation. He’d was the once he’d suggest George come here in the first place. 

“I’m great, promise. Only one bad thing happened. Are you sending me home?” George got straight to the point of the conversation. “George, your mother and I have differing feelings on this. She wants you home, I think you should be given a second chance to stay.” George’s eyebrows furrowed. “A second chance? You’re acting like this is my fault! I didn’t dump a punch bowl over my head! How are you going to punish me for something I didn’t do!?!” George snapped. “You did lie to her George.” George angrily pounded on his kitchen counter. 

“I love it here! Back home doesn’t have the people here! One lie is what the final straw is? Really?” There was a long pause before anybody spoke. “You’re staying. I don’t know how I’ll talk her away from you coming back but I will. But, you know you will have to come home at some point.” George shook his head. It was true, he knew it was. “I know, just not yet” he repeated. He felt like he’d said the words ‘not yet a lot today. 

“Just between you and me, it’s not a girl, is it? I sent you there for your education. You still coding?” George looked at Dream for silent advice. “Not a girl, and yes I’m still coding” he groaned. “Alright, I’m guessing you’ve got some good friends. Your mom showed me your suit photo. Got any more American photos?” George tabbed out of the call and took a quick scroll through his camera roll. Dream suppressed a laugh. Most of the photos were of the two together. 

Dream reached over and tapped onto a photo he had taken. George in only his boxers struggling into one of Dream’s shirts. George exhaled a laugh before going back to his other photos. “Yeah some, I don’t really take photos” George was able to pick out a few. His selfie from the homecoming game, their group at dinner before the dance, and a photo Dream had taken of George sitting on the bleachers during gym. He sent them. “Look at your group!” His father laughed in a nostalgic way. “You went to a football game? My George went to a football game” he chuckled. 

“Well uh, most of my friends are on the team. Dream, the guy in the photo mom showed you. Dream’s quarterback” George explained. Dream dramatically flicked his hair back. “I’m just a little surprised, that doesn’t seem like your crowd.” “They play Minecraft too! Dream codes as well, it’s nice.” George’s eyes lit up. Talking about his coding projects always got him riled up. That’s where George’s true genius would shine. 

“That’s good to hear. Do you mind if I show your mom the photos? Maybe if she sees how happy you are, she’ll understand. I think she misses you” he asked. “Yeah, I’ll see if I can send you so more. Thanks, Dad” George smiled. The decision wasn’t final but it still felt like a giant weight was lifted from his shoulders. “Hey well don’t forget to call, bye love you.” “Love you too Dad.” The call ended. 

George erupted into a celebratory shout. “DREAM!” George wrapped his arms around Dream’s shoulders. “He- he’s going to talk her out of it! I’m staying” his smile grew wider in relief. George pranced around the apartment in victory. Dream softly laughed at George’s victory dance. “How about a victory kiss?” Dream raised an eyebrow. George put himself on his tiptoes and puckered. He was swooped up into Dream’s lips. The sweet victory of the news felt like fireworks.

Hands found their way to George’s back. George's own hands twisted into Dream’s hair. Dream broke away, “Couch?” George tugged on the front of Dream’s hoodie. He guided Dream to sit back first onto the couch. George was riding off of confidence high. “George~ forward are we?” George stabled his legs over Dream’s sides. He bent back down quickly to reconnect their lips. Perfect every time. A celebration of each other. 

( This is chapter is being cut short bc this is leading up to smut. I’d rather keep smut chapters separate bc ik some might be uncomfortable with it)


	25. Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kinda messages, it really means a lot.
> 
> This chapter is smut. If you're uncomfortable with smut basically George sucks Dream off.

The heat kisses only continued with no signs of stopping. George had a hunger, and Dream never had any complaints about feeding that hunger. George pulled up for air with a gasp. Dream smirked up at him. “George~” Dream hummed. “God I fucking love you” George whispered. “Do you now?” Dream played. “Mmhm” George shifted his hips to get more comfortable. In his shift George rubbed over a lump. This lump just so happened to be at Dream’s crotch. An adventurous idea entered him mind. 

“You already hard? All I did was kiss you” George teased. Dream blushed so easily. “... hey.. can you blame me? You’re just being so forward.” Granted he was. He was just so happy, nothing was bringing him down. Nerves? What are those? Well... this little adventurous thought was a little nerve-racking. “Hey Dream... can I ask you something?” 

“Of course you can. Communication is key” he sang. “It’s about taking another step..” He took a minute to collect the right words. “Whenever you’re ready” Dream circled a finger around the side of his thigh. “Can I........... suckyouoff” he quickened. “Can repeat that for me, Georgie? I can’t confirm if I can’t hear youuuu” he coaxed. “Can I suck you off?” He repeated slower. George pawed at Dream’s chest awaiting permission. “Oh fuck yeah” he reacted. George sat up from straddling Dream. 

“First, we have to set boundaries” Dream sat up. “Like what?” Dream took a moment to think. “Like, is hair pulling ok? Do I get it out or you? Stuff like that.” Dream’s cheeks were burning yet with anticipation. “Don’t hurt me too much. I’m not sure about hair pulling. I liked how gentle you were with me last time.” George really didn’t like being hurt. “And uh, could you get it out?” George continued. 

Dream nodded and began undoing his fly. He maneuvered himself out, standing tall. George’s eyes widened. “I can’t promise I’ll be any good, but I still want to know what it’s like.” George’s success high was slowly crashing from the embarrassment. It didn’t have to be embarrassing, George knew they could always have these conversations. George wordlessly gestured for Dream to lay down. George hovered his face over Dream’s thighs. 

“Can I take off my pants and boxers Georgie? It’s a little uncomfortable down here” Dream asked. “Comfort goes both ways. Let’s get these off.” George helped Dream out of the clothes. His member smacked against his abdomen. George’s hands roamed up the tan thighs. “Freckles” George poked at the flesh. He loved finding new freckles on Dream. From what he’d explored so far he had so many freckles areas. His cheeks, shoulders, thighs, hips, and he thinks he saw some butt cheek freckles. George only had the few on his own face cheeks. 

George hesitated to touch Dream further. He wasn’t sure how to approach it. “How do it?” He giggled. “Well... you have a dick too don’t you? Whatever you think is good is good. If it’s so horrible like you're worried about, I’ll let you know” Dream guided. George wrapped his fingers around the hilt and dipped his mouth closer. George stuck his tongue out but didn’t make contact. He analyzed for what he thought the best area would be. With a final decision George licked and experimental line up the shaft. “Yeah just like that” Dream praised.

George licked again, surprised with how much he liked it. He pressed a kiss to the head which caused Dream to let out a breathy moan. His plump lips suckled onto the head. He looked up at Dream through his eyelashes. “You look so pretty like that” Dream petted, making sure not to pull his hair. George popped his mouth up “I’ll try to take it in, um pull me off if it feels weird.” George lowered himself back down onto the head. He slowly took more in. It felt so hot on his tongue, such a new feeling.

It tasted different. Not a bad different, a good different? He wasn’t sure what he was feeling but he knew he liked it. He began to bob up and down on the area he had let in so far. “So good, hmm so good George~” Dream panted. He experimented with moving his tongue as he sucked. Dream continued to speak praises in between moans. George was slightly alarmed by the tears that were pricking in the corner of his eyes. He wasn’t in pain? He felt Dream’s thumb wipe a tear.

“You ok down there?” Dream pulled his mouth up. “Yeah, I’m ok. It’s umm.... it’s fun” he confessed. “Fun? I’m sorry I interrupted. Well, handsome, go on, play” Dream winked. George reconnected his lips and restarted his movements. With the swipe of his tongue, he tasted the budding precum Dream was producing. Producing because of George. With pride, George attempted to take in more. When hard Dream was exceptionally long. George was unsure if he’d be able to take the whole thing. But he could try, he hollowed out his cheeks. 

With a confident bob, the head hit George’s gag reflex dead on. In reflex, George spat out Dream. A fit of panicked coughs released. “Too far” George coughed. As George he covered above, below he was using his hand to caress Dream. Dream’s breathing hitched and his moans became sharper. “Close” he gasped. George quickened his hand. He was doing is his best in replicating what Dream had done to him before. He thumbed over the sensitive tip. 

Dream shuddered, he was so close to release. His eyes were screwed shut, his cheeks burned bright. “So good George, so good. Fuck!” He groaned. “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” Dream chanted as he was just about to tip over the edge. “What are you waiting for Dream?” George teased his hand slower. Dream’s hips bucked at the change in pace. “No no no, don’t edge me please. Gotta cum” Dream pressed a needy hand on George. Dream sat up a little, causing George to do the same. 

Their lips reconnected as George quickened once more. Dream was emptying moans into George’s lips. His breath felt so hot. With a loud whimper Dream emptied into George’s hand. He sat heaving from his release. He was way more tired out from the first time they’d done something like this together. “God I’m so fucking lucky.” Dream pecked George’s lips, full of pure love. “Your so perfect, so good to me” he pecked again. George got up to wash his hands. The last time they came together Dream licked it up, George didn’t like that idea too much. The texture weirded him out too much to put in his mouth. He quickly washes it down the kitchen sink.


End file.
